


The Malfoy Cover

by Sablesilverrain



Series: Cover Series [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Fingering, But Not Much, F/M, Fluff, Het Sex, M/M, Mind Link, Mpreg, Oral (both blow jobs and cunniligus), Pregnancy, Rimming, Slash sex, Some angst, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-13
Updated: 2019-03-19
Packaged: 2019-06-26 16:11:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 9
Words: 19,985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15666696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sablesilverrain/pseuds/Sablesilverrain
Summary: Sequel to "The Zabini Cover." Harry and Draco are finally married, but that doesn't mean Harry is going to stop looking for a cure to his "girly problem." Will Draco get to keep the life he's finally attained?





	1. Bonding Ritual

**Author's Note:**

> Here is where I will need help. I'm at chapter seven with this, and it hasn't even been started, so be ready to offer any suggestions you can come up with. It's been a few years since I've updated, and I really want this one finished soon. Any suggestions at all are welcome. I seriously need the help.

“Finally,” Draco breathed against Harry’s bared shoulder, “We’re _finally_ alone.”

 

Harry shivered at the kiss Draco placed on his collarbone. “So, time for the bonding ritual?”

 

They were in the Prefect’s bathroom, and all students and faculty were to be out of the halls until morning, giving them the privacy to bathe and return to their rooms nude, as was custom for one’s wedding night.

 

 _Especially_ if there was to be a bonding, as well.

 

“Yes.” Draco whispered, sliding the dress off Harry’s body, letting it pool at his feet. The elves would get it clean and hang it in their wardrobe.

 

Harry helped Draco out of his tuxedo, dropping it piece by piece on the floor. His hands were clumsy and trembling, but Draco found that, paired with his blush and the way he was biting his lip, endearing. Harry was nervous, but he was sure in why he was doing this.

 

Draco stood proudly as Harry bared his body, glad that he had always been so particular about his appearance. They would be a stunning pair, and with their different attitudes, each one complimenting the other, they would be a force unto themselves.

 

Harry closed his eyes, melting as Draco’s warm, gentle hands splayed against the small of his back, pulling him in for a kiss.

 

“Time for the bath. We are supposed to wash each other, carefully, taking the time to memorize each other’s bodies.” He told Harry. “I’ll wash you first.”

 

Harry nodded, letting Draco get into the bath and help him in. “Thanks.” Harry said. “Um, do we have to say vows or something?” He asked.

 

Draco smiled. “No. A bonding is purely sex magic. It draws on the power generated when two resonating people make love with the intention of joining their souls to one another. It is irreversible, and will last even past death, leading us to each other in the next life.” He explained, drawing the sponge he had bought for this night across Harry’s shoulders, watching the cinnamon-scented bubbles run in rivulets down Harry’s back, making the air smell sweet and spicy.

 

Harry sighed, letting his head fall forward. “That’s _really_ nice.” He breathed.

 

Draco chuckled and pressed a kiss to Harry’s shoulder, then recoiled in disgust. “Ugh, you taste like soap!” He exclaimed.

 

Harry laughed.

 

Draco sighed and continued washing Harry, pointedly ignoring the occasional chuckle from the dark-haired teen.

 

Once Harry was washed, Draco rinsed him—thoroughly—and pressed a kiss to his collarbone, since Harry was once again facing him. “Much better.” He said in relief.

 

Harry began giggling again.

 

Draco huffed and shoved the sponge and his body wash into Harry’s hands, turning around. “Shut up and wash me.” He said, failing to mask the amusement in his voice. “Once we get this done, we get to wander the halls of Hogwarts naked.” He said in an excited tone. “How often does one get _that_ opportunity?”

 

Harry ran the sponge slowly over Draco’s body, listening to him count the places they could defile before they even reached the dungeons, and the dungeons were also full of their own hiding places; behind tapestries, invisible spaces in the walls, and all the hidden doors you could ever need. Harry was a bit shocked at Draco’s plan. “Draco, do you really think we can hit _all_ those places tonight?” He asked sceptically.

 

Draco pouted. “Probably not. But we should _definitely_ stop by Sev’s classroom and borrow his desk for some extracurricular activity.” He decided, smirking. “We’d never look at his desk the same way again.”

 

“Yeah, and he’d _kill_ us if he ever found out.” Harry added.

 

“He wouldn’t. He likes me. I’m his godson. Besides that, I think he’s also beginning to like _you_. It’s strange, but these things _do_ happen.” Draco pointed out.

 

Harry rolled his eyes, finishing Draco’s back. “Whatever. Turn around.”

 

Draco turned and licked his lips, staring hungrily at Harry. “Can’t you see how hot it’s got me? The thought of you, all spread out and begging for me, on top of my godfather’s desk? He’d never know. He’s not leaving his rooms tonight. Seeing me naked is one thing he wants to avoid.”

 

Harry sighed. “ _Draco_.” He groaned.

 

“Please? I _really_ want to. You’ll like it, I swear! We don’t have to have sex. I could give you a blow job. Would that work?” Draco asked hopefully.

 

Harry bit his lip. “A _quick_ one.” He said hesitantly.

 

Draco smiled brightly. “ _Brilliant_!”

 

Harry rinsed Draco, then took a few minutes to wrap his arms around the blond, indulging in a few deep, languid kisses. He pulled away when his head began to spin and took a fortifying breath. “You certainly have a talented tongue.” He told Draco teasingly.

 

Draco smirked. “Just one of my many charms.” He replied smugly.

 

Harry laughed. “Okay, so now what?” He asked.

 

“Now we get to walk the halls naked, which is why they told everyone to stay in their dorms after eight PM. Some, of course, will not be there, but they will most likely be in the astronomy tower and in the room of requirement. They aren’t interested in seeing us and not many couples find the dungeons romantic.” Draco sneered the word, leading Harry out of the bathroom, hands entwined.

 

Harry raised an eyebrow. “Do you suddenly have a problem with romance?” He asked. “When did this begin?”

 

Draco flushed. “I don’t have a problem with it, just with peoples’ _ideas_ about what is romantic. Why should _location_ matter more than actions or emotions? I mean, we’ve had _plenty_ of romantic times in the dungeons.”

 

Harry smiled, wrapping his arms around Draco’s waist. “Let’s not tell them. I like having something no one else has. The dungeons are for the Slytherins alone.” He whispered, taking Draco’s earlobe between his teeth and tugging on it gently.

 

Draco gasped, eyes closing in pleasure. “Not here. Let’s get to Sev’s classroom.” He whispered conspiratorially, tugging on Harry’s hand impatiently.

 

Harry smiled, walking quickly to keep up with Draco. Having the blond in front of him was nice, though. Harry was able to watch his milky-white arse bounce with every step Draco took. The blond was strangely effervescent tonight. Harry noticed that Draco’s hair was drying slightly, and the outer strands were beginning to float about his head, and his heart melted. He loved that one imperfection, letting him know that even Draco had his flaws.

 

Unfortunately, Draco quickly noticed what his hair was up to and stopped to use a quick charm. His hair fell straight, looking as though he had just combed it.

 

Harry’s eyes widened. “You look like your father when you do that.” He said in shock.

 

Draco frowned. “I know. Father always casts the charm while his hair is wet, which is why I don’t do it often, but I’m not going to wander around with my hair like _that_.”

 

“No one’s going to see us, you said.” Harry pointed out. “And I _like_ it that way. It’s _cute_.”

 

Draco sighed and continued walking. “I _told_ you already, Malfoys don’t _do_ cute.” He grumbled.

 

Harry just shrugged. “Whatever. I think you’re _very_ cute.” He said.

 

Draco cast a quick spell at the classroom door, smirking when it flared gold briefly, before the light faded again. “Sev, you _know_ I can break that one. It’s practically an _invitation_.” He murmured, then muttered a string of words under his breath, tracing an intricate pattern over the door.

 

There was a hissing sound, and Draco let out a satisfied breath. “There. Come on.” He whispered, pulling Harry into the room and pulling the door shut behind them. He smirked.

 

Harry sighed and headed for Severus’ empty desk. He sat atop it, gingerly.

 

Draco rolled his eyes and pushed Harry onto his back. “Calm down. He won’t find us.” He reassured Harry, lowering his mouth to the brunet’s cock and taking it into his mouth.

 

Harry moaned, his fingers finding Draco’s silky hair and combing through the locks as he moaned softly, his hips rising slightly in response to the stimulation.

 

Draco chuckled, and Harry cried out, arching. The blond gagged, backing off for a moment to draw a steadying breath, then went back to work. He sucked gently, his tongue massaging the vein along the underside of Harry’s cock on the way up, then swirling around the head, before he took Harry all the way into his throat, then swallowed.

 

Harry’s hands fisted in his hair and he _pulled_.

 

“Ow, _fuck,_ Harry!” Draco snapped, raising his head and glaring at the other teen.

 

Harry blushed, grinning sheepishly. “Sorry?” He offered. “I was going to come if you did that again, so I panicked.” He explained.

 

Draco sighed. “Just try not to make that a habit, alright?”

 

Harry nodded, and Draco helped him stand again, letting them out of the room before he reset the wards and led Harry to his room. “Ready?” He asked.

 

Harry smiled and nodded. “Yeah.”

 

*****

 

Draco led Harry to the bed. He pulled two strips of silk from under his pillow.

 

“What-“

 

“Blindfolds.” Draco answered simply. “We’re not allowed to look with our eyes. We need to do this by touch and sound alone.” He elaborated.

 

Harry licked his lips in anticipation as Draco tied the blindfold around his eyes, then he heard Draco muttering as he tied his own blindfold, not trusting Harry to spare his hair.

 

Harry snorted, jumping when Draco grabbed his hand without warning and pushed him onto the bed.

 

“Wha-“

 

“I’m on top.” Draco said shortly. “Since I am not pregnant. The magic will see you as the female partner, so for this to work, you have to bottom.” He said nervously. He bit his lip when Harry didn’t respond. “Is that okay?”

 

Harry sighed. “This is so _embarrassing_.” He joked. “I’m a _pregnant man_.”

 

Draco smiled in relief. “Well, it’s _my_ baby too, and I am _so_ happy that we have created this miracle.”

 

Harry moaned as Draco’s mouth unerringly found his nipple. He felt a maelstrom of magic begin brewing, and let it carry him away. He felt his hands move themselves, settling on Draco’s shoulders and moving downward, fingers rubbing over Draco’s nipples as the blond stimulated his in turn.

 

Draco groaned and took Harry’s hand, kissing it and placing it on his lower back. “Just hold onto me, Love.” He whispered.

 

Harry nodded, knowing Draco couldn’t see him, but hoping he would sense it somehow.

 

Draco pressed three fingers against Harry’s opening and whispered a lubrication charm. All three slipped in with little resistance.

 

Harry whimpered, feeling Draco’s fingers filling him nicely.

 

Draco smirked, leaning down to push his fingers in further. “Relax for me, Love. I’m going in soon.” He promised. “Just hold on.”

 

Harry moaned softly as Draco carefully stretched him, brushing against his prostate. Harry was sure the movements were not accidental. “Draco, _please_!” He cried out, tightening himself down on the fingers currently buried within him.

 

Draco leaned down and ran his tongue slowly along the shell of Harry’s ear, chuckling when Harry shivered. “Ah, I’ll have to remember that spot.” He decided.

 

Harry threw his head back, groaning as Draco continued to stretch him, ignoring the plea that Harry had given him. Harry was about to scream when Draco’s mouth descended onto his pulse point, sucking hard.

 

Instead of screaming, Harry almost swallowed his tongue. “Guh.” Was the most dignified response he could give to that.

 

Draco chuckled darkly, pulling his fingers out and casting one more lubrication charm on himself, he once more found Harry’s entrance with his fingers, then positioned himself.

 

He grabbed Harry’s hands and pinned them on either side of his head, lacing their fingers together and pushing forward slightly, barely opening Harry’s entrance, letting the dark-haired teen feel it, but not entering yet.

 

Harry bit his lip, hissing in a long breath, and arched his back. “Draco, fucking _fuck me already_!” He shouted.

 

Draco paused at that, then began chuckling when Pansy’s voice came through the walls.

 

“SILENCING CHARM!” She screamed.

 

Harry grabbed the closest wand—Draco’s—and cast a quick charm, then reached for where he thought Draco’s hair would be. He made contact—and _yanked_. “Get. _This_.” He hissed, grabbing onto Draco’s cock hard enough to make the teen curse. “Inside. Me. _Now_!” He shouted, letting go of Draco abruptly and relaxing.

 

Draco took a deep breath, trying to ease his aching hard-on, then slid inside Harry in one fluid motion, making him cry out in pained pleasure as he grabbed hold of Draco’s shoulders. Draco smirked. “Hold on, Love.” He whispered. “The real fun starts now.”

 

Harry gasped several times in quick succession as Draco picked up a quick rhythm with his thrusting, setting a punishing pace and expecting Harry to be up for the ride. Luckily, the brunet was willing to give as well as he was getting, pushing back against Draco’s thrusts with equal fervour.

 

“Harry, you need to listen to these next words very carefully, and as soon as I finish speaking, you need to initiate a kiss to seal the bonding.” Draco panted, never breaking rhythm with his thrusting.

 

“Okay.” Harry replied, breathing raggedly as well.

 

Draco spoke the words that had been rolling around in his mind ever since he had discovered that he and Harry resonated. “Our souls ring with but one note, both sounding in perfect harmony. We are one whole, you and I, and I vow to find you in the next life, and each lifetime thereafter, for all eternity. To find you again, I leave with you the mark of my love and devotion, and the proof that we are Bound.”

 

As soon as Harry heard the word Bound, he wrapped his arms around Draco’s shoulders and sealed his mouth over the blond’s, tongues twining and duelling fiercely as they clung to one another, riding out their passion.

 

Both of them climaxed as one, then felt an intense wave of heat travel their bodies.

 

Draco smiled sleepily as Harry blinked.

 

“What was that?” Harry asked tiredly.

 

“Our marks. We’ll find them tomorrow morning. For now, let’s sleep.” He said, pulling off his blindfold, then Harry’s.  

 

Harry nodded, his eyes already closing. “’Kay.” He whispered as sleep claimed him.

 


	2. Mental Link

Draco opened one eye and yawned. “I hate getting up at the arsecrack of dawn after a night of great sex.” He mumbled, his face buried in the crook of Harry’s neck.

 

Harry snorted. “You were the one who decided to have our wedding on a Sunday.” He pointed out.

 

“It’s supposed to be good luck. Sunday is the best day to start new ventures because it’s the beginning of a new week.” Draco smirked. “Now, I think I’m going to figure out just where our marks ended up. Turn over.”

 

Harry groaned as Draco’s finger prodded his side, but rolled over compliantly.

 

Draco kissed the nape of Harry’s neck. “Nothing here.” He said lightly.

 

Harry shivered, moaning softly as Draco’s hands smoothed over his shoulders, pressing lightly, easing the minute tensions he had gained back after the relaxing bath last night.

 

Draco pressed a line of soft kisses down the top of Harry’s spine, stopping right between the base of both shoulders. “Nothing on the upper back, either.” He whispered, his voice sounding just the slightest bit breathless.

 

He moved on to the lower back, pulling the blanket down with him. He continued his trail of kisses down Harry’s back, stopping at the base of his spine to suck a small, red hickey into existence. “No _permanent_ marks here.” He said softly, his voice coloured with lust.

 

Harry whimpered when Draco’s hands parted his ass cheeks and hot breath ghosted over his hole. ‘Oh God, if he starts licking me now, I won’t be able to take my robes off all day!’ He thought frantically.

 

Draco chuckled. “And we can’t have that, can we?” He asked, letting go.

 

Harry tensed excitedly. ‘Did you just hear my thoughts?’ He wondered, trying to direct the thought at the blond.

 

Draco frowned. “Hm. I thought you were taking aloud. This could be handy.” He decided, perking up with interest.

 

Harry sighed. “Weren’t you _doing_ something?!” He snapped playfully.

 

Draco chuckled. “Right.” He pulled the blanket fully off the brunet and licked a wet trail over the backs of his legs, stopping to kiss and suckle at the soft underside of the knee on his way.

 

Harry giggled, shifting at the sensation.

 

Draco chuckled. “Alright, turn over.” He purred.

 

Harry turned over, and Draco’s smile rapidly faded.

 

“What?” Harry asked.

 

His confusion only increased when instead of an answer, Draco’s face rapidly flushed a bright red.

 

“Oh, Salazar save me.” The blond finally moaned, covering his face with both hands. “Harry, for the next week, we have to bear our marks as proof of our Bonding.”

 

Harry cocked his head. “Okay, then. Where are they?” He asked.

 

Draco leaned down and sucked on the spot just above Harry’s right hip, where a small depiction of two crossed wands lay. The wands were very obviously the same ones both of them had gotten in Diagon Alley before coming to Hogwarts. Harry’s was the bottom wand, and Draco’s lay atop it, forming a small ‘X’ shape. 

 

Harry giggled at the ticklish sensation, and then panted, still smiling happily when Draco pulled away.

 

“So, I’ll just cut off the bottoms of two school uniforms and two regular shirts.” He said lightly.

 

Draco sighed in disgust. “Yes, but I didn’t want to bare my _midriff_.” He grumbled. “Even if only the one side.”

 

*****

 

Harry sighed, grasping Draco’s hand tightly as he took one more deep, fortifying breath, and opened his bedroom door, proudly stepping out into the Slytherin common room with his mark laid bare for all to see, hand firmly clasped within Draco’s.

 

Draco felt more than idiotic, with the lower right section of his shirt cut away. He was _male_ , and as such he should _not_ have to wear shirts that bared his midriff!

 

Harry, however, was working it. He’d draped his skirt dangerously low on the right side, showing more skin than Draco thought was entirely decent as well as the barest hint of his black lace panties, but _Merlin_ , the other teen looked hot!

 

Pansy, Millicent and Blaise were waiting for them outside their door. Harry flushed a bit when he found them there, but he let them look him and Draco over until their eyes fell on the bonding marks and they all nodded, Pansy and Millicent grinning.

 

“Good, then.” Millicent said. “Draco, Celeste, congratulations on your Bonding.” She said.

 

Blaise nodded to Draco, then turned and led the way out of the common room, the other seventh years forming a circle around Draco and Harry, shielding the couple from view.

 

Harry glanced at Draco, confused over the odd behaviour.

 

“Tradition.” Draco explained. “When we get to the great hall, Pansy and Blaise will step aside, and we will lead the rest of the way to the Slytherin table. Our house has always had the biggest displays when one of us has a life-changing event occur. It’s a show of solidarity, since we’re so 'misunderstood.'” He joked.

 

Harry nodded. "Alright, then. Let's go."

 

Draco grabbed Harry's hand and the whole group started walking as one.

 

Harry looked around, seeing the others shooting him smiles and nods as they made their way down to the great hall. They never broke formation, Harry and Draco remaining unseen while the whole group managed not to step on each other's feet or stumble.

 

They entered the Great Hall and, as Draco had predicted, Blaise and Pansy stepped aside in a perfectly choreographed move, Draco and Harry walking forward proudly, hand-in-hand, a slight blush forming on Harry's cheeks.

 

They stood near the table, the others taking their places, standing until Harry and Draco sat.

 

It seemed as though all the other houses were staring at Harry and Draco for most of the meal. Harry tried to choke down his food while the older Slytherins teased him and Draco about their wedding night.

 

Draco just brushed off most of the remarks with a simple: "Well, at least I'm getting a beautiful partner in my bed every night. Even more, she's Bonded to me now." He finished softly, raising Harry's hand to his lips and kissing it.

 

Harry smiled, resuming his eating, noting that he and Draco were apparently the topic on everyone's tongues, as he caught a few shouted exclamations from the other houses.

 

Draco just kept chuckling every time he saw Harry blush, and occasionally reaching over to caress the tiny bump that was their child.

 

'My beautiful wife.' Draco thought fondly, watching Harry licking yogurt off his spoon absently.

 

As soon as the thought flitted across his mind, Harry turned to him, scowling. "Don't call me that!" He hissed.

 

Draco's mouth dropped open in surprise. "You _heard_ that?!" He asked urgently.

 

Harry raised an eyebrow. "Of _course_ I heard it, Draco. You were whispering directly into my ear."

 

Draco smirked smugly. "Actually, love, I was speaking directly into my own _mind_. You just heard my thoughts." He informed the brunet.

 

" _Really_?" Harry asked in shock, having forgotten the earlier incident.

 

"Truly." Draco affirmed.

 

"Wow. _Wicked_!" Harry decided, grinning. "I'll never mess up in Potions again!" He realized.

 

Draco frowned. "Oi! Just because you can read my thoughts doesn't mean you get to copy my work!"

 

"What else do you suggest I use the mental link for, hm?" He asked.

 

"How about _this_?" Draco purred, sending Harry a mental picture of him kneeling at Draco's feet, hands tied behind his back. He was sucking Draco off, and the blond had both hands fisted in Harry's hair as he thrust in and out of Harry's mouth furiously.

 

Harry felt himself get harder than a rock. "Oh, Merlin." He whispered.

 

Pansy groaned. "Honestly, you two can even be obscene at the _table_. I don't think you're fit to be around _civilized_ people." She said.

 

Draco smirked at her. "Pansy, love, you're just jealous."

 

Pansy tossed her hair. "If I wanted to be married by now, I would be." She declared haughtily. "Well, but for one simple matter." She amended, sneaking a glance at the head table under her lashes.

 

Harry sent Draco a mental picture of him, tied to their bed and blindfolded, while Harry fucked him, first with his tongue, then a dildo, then with his own cock.

 

After the short sequence of scenes, Draco groaned.

 

Pansy shot him a disgusted glare. " _Honestly_ , you two! Could you _not_ do that _here_?! There are _children_ present!" She hissed, indicating the far end of the table, when the first- and second-years were grouped.

 

Harry flushed. "Sorry." He muttered, returning his attention to his food.

 

*****

 

Harry sat at a desk next to Severus' own, at the back of the potions classroom, so as to be well-clear of the smoke from the cauldrons. Today's potion was not dangerous to pregnant persons, but Severus was taking no chances. He was determined that Draco not lose his child, now that he was so happy about it.

 

Harry was quiet, working on an essay for another class while he let Draco worry about the brewing. Every so often, he would wind his way through Draco's mind, careful not to disturb the blond, to find a piece of information he had forgotten that Draco remembered.

 

Between the two minds they now had to draw from, neither had any doubts that their N.E.W.T. scores would be at the very least above par with their peers.

 

Sometimes, though, he found himself yearning for what he used to have.

 

He missed spending time with the Weasleys, feeling accepted for who he was by at least one family. He missed being able to spend time with Hermione and Ron in public places, and he was even starting to miss Colin Creevey and his infamous camera!

 

Draco turned to look over his shoulder at Harry, a look of concern on his face. Obviously, Harry had once again been "broadcasting" his emotions, letting them seep through the bond to let Draco feel the same emotions. The yearning must have him worried.

 

Harry smiled and shook his head. 'I'm fine.' He thought to Draco, deliberately sending the thought into his Bonded's mind. 'Don't get too distracted.'

 

Draco sighed unhappily, turning back to his potion. 'I wish you weren't so sad. Maybe you can tell a _few_ more people, if you know they can hold their silence.'

 

'Maybe.' Harry thought, looking back down at his charms essay. 'Hey, what was the first rule of creating new charms?'

 

Draco's laughter echoed in his head. 'Be careful that you know all possible meanings of the words you are using. Or you may end up with a spell to clean your room that effectively banishes all your possessions forever, like Flitwick once did.'

 

Harry snorted, then flushed as Severus glared at him. "Sorry, Sir." He mumbled.

 

"What's so funny, Miss Malfoy?" He asked softly, so as not to disturb the class.

 

"Mrs., actually." Harry pointed out smugly. "Just remembering Flitwick's words of caution in relation to creating your own spells." He answered, a small smile on his face.

 

Severus smirked. "Ah, yes. The cleaning spell gone horribly wrong. I was quite impressed with that story myself." He reminisced.

 

Draco leaned back, a smug feeling radiating down the link. 'Finished.' He informed Harry.

 

"Um, Sir, Draco's finished with his potion." Harry pointed out to Severus.

 

Severus smirked and got up to check it. He examined it, then took a moment to inhale deeply. Then, he nodded. "Flawless, as always, Mr. Malfoy. However, it should not have been completed so _swiftly_. What did you do to accelerate the process?"

 

Draco smirked. "I added rose hips just before the lacewing flies. It stabilized it and allowed me to add the other ingredients in quicker succession." He cocked his head. "I believe it will also help the unpleasant flavour."

 

Severus nodded thoughtfully. "A wise move, Mr. Malfoy. I am surprised I never thought of it myself."

 

Harry felt the smugness and elation increase dramatically from Draco, and he rolled his eyes. 'That's all he needs. A bigger ego.'

 

'I heard that, Golden Boy! Let me have my moment.' Draco mentally berated him, sending a dark glare over his shoulder for emphasis.

 

Harry batted his eyelashes innocently at the blond, who just huffed and turned his attention back to Severus.

 

"Twenty points to Slytherin. You and your wife may leave early to rest for a bit." Severus said, approvingly.

 

His mind, though, was reeling. 'Rose hips.'

 

Polyjuice could be made permanent without releasing a deadly amount of toxins, if only there were a way to brew it _faster_ , giving the plants less time to soak, which was what released their deadly poisons into the potion.

 

Could rose hips, which had to come from plants that had never been touched magically, be the answer he had sought? They were _expensive_ , but he believed that Harry could afford to fund the research, since he hadn't told Severus to stop looking for a way.

 

He bottled Draco's potion himself, feeling a strange mixture of dread and elation as he watched Draco help "Celeste" gather her things and head back to the common room.

 

Potter would be _delighted_ if the idea worked, returning him to manhood and saviourhood both.

 

 _Draco_ would be _heartbroken_.

 

Severus really shouldn't even try it. But he wanted to give Harry the choice to be with Draco on his own, instead of just because he was the only option.

 

Draco deserved better than a wife he had gotten because he was, literally, the only option she'd had, after all.

 

Didn't he?

 

Severus inwardly sighed as class continued on as normal. Were there no easy choices to be had in one's life?

 


	3. Still Looking

"You know," Draco purred as he pulled Harry close for a kiss, just inside the common room, "We _do_ have a free period now. And you got me all hot and bothered with those naughty visions this morning." He continued, thrusting his rock-hard cock against Harry's. "I think maybe you should prove that you're man enough to handle me, hm?"

 

"And just how do you propose I do that?" Harry asked teasingly.

 

Draco smirked. "Oh, I don't know. How about fucking me? In all those glorious ways you showed me earlier?"

 

Harry laughed at that. "Somehow, Draco, I get the feeling you're too cock-hungry to be satisfied by one go 'round." He told the blond.

 

"One would never be enough." Draco agreed breezily. "But we have eternity ahead of us. I'm sure if you start _right now_ , I could be satisfied in a lifetime or two." He decided. "Three, at the _most_. Then we could see to _your_ pleasure." He added generously.

 

"Oh, only once _you’ve_ had enough?" Harry growled, grabbing Draco's hand and pulling his husband into his room. "I think you'll find that I can look to my own pleasure well enough, thank you. Shall I demonstrate?" He asked, closing the door behind them.

 

Draco raised an expectant eyebrow. "Oh, please do!"

 

Harry chuckled and quickly worked Draco's school robe off his shoulders. He paused afterwards to kiss the blond slowly, letting his tongue fully explore the warm cavern that was Draco's mouth before his hands continued undressing his husband.

 

He broke the kiss once Draco's shirt was fully unbuttoned, locking his eyes onto the blond's and smirking. "You have the chance now to decide how you want this. I can either give you fast relief, and then nothing else until tomorrow night, or I can draw this out and make you suffer, then after dinner we will come back here and spend the night in bed together."

 

Draco looked shocked. "What?! What the hell kind of choice is _that_?" He shouted.

 

"A fair one." Harry answered in amusement.

 

Draco sighed. " _Fine_. I'll suffer through it to get you in my bed tonight." He grudgingly decided.

 

Harry smiled happily. "A fine choice, Husband." He purred, sliding Draco's shirt off his shoulders slowly, tracing the pale, toned arms as they were bared to his gaze. "I promise, you _won’t_ regret it." He paused to smirk impishly, before adding, "Well, not for very _long_ , at least."

 

Draco groaned, wondering just what he had agreed to subject his poor, aching cock to.

 

*****

 

"Please, Harry, _please_!" Draco screamed the last word as Harry cast a nonverbal 'Engorgio' on the tongue he currently had buried in Draco's sweet arse.

 

His tongue had grown in both width and length, and Harry was finally able to lay it flat over Draco's prostate, sliding it over his prostate unrelentingly, his fist tight around the base of Draco's cock, preventing him from coming from the stimulation.

 

Draco sobbed as Harry pulled his tongue out of Draco's arse just when the blond thought he was going to come, Harry's hand around his cock notwithstanding.

 

Draco blinked, then smiled a bit at Harry, whose tongue was hanging out of his mouth, still enlarged.

 

Harry rolled his eyes, pointing his wand at his tongue. "Th'nitay intantatum." He said, scowling when it didn't work. Well, apparently spells that altered speech were a bad idea if one was planning on ever casting aloud again.

 

Draco doubled over in laughter, throbbing cock forgotten for the moment. When he recovered, he grabbed Harry's wand from the annoyed teen's hand. "Here. Finite incantatum." He snorted when Harry's tongue shrank down to its proper size.

 

Harry sighed. "Thanks for that. Well, now that you've softened up a bit, how about trying that dildo idea?" He suggested.

 

Draco smirked. "Do you _have_ one? Because I _don't_."

 

"Actually, I _do_." Harry told the blonde, laughing when he felt a wave of horror crash over Draco through the bond.

 

"Please, dear Merlin, tell me you're joking." Draco begged.

 

"I'm joking." Harry said without inflection, then stuck out his hand and smirked evilly as a large, pink dildo flew out of his wardrobe and straight into Harry's hand. "Now, lie back again, Lover."

 

Draco groaned in misery, covering his face as he let himself fall backward again.

 

Harry summoned the lube as well, then coated the dildo with it. After the tongue-fucking he had just given Draco, he felt his husband was prepared enough to take the dildo. After all, Draco enjoyed it rough sometimes, and for all his complaining, Harry could feel the anticipation building through the bond.

 

Harry pressed the end against Draco's entrance and the blond's hands fell away from his face as he raised his head and looked down at Harry in shock. "What the bloody hell do you think you're— _Merlin’s balls_!" He screeched as the thick dildo penetrated him. He screwed his eyes shut and hissed though his teeth, the sound becoming a moan of pleasure as the dildo stretched him.

 

Harry smiled when the dildo was fully seated. "How does it feel?" He asked Draco, genuinely interested. He hadn't used it on himself yet.

 

Draco glared balefully at him. " _Ouch_." The blond replied venomously.

 

"Well, one part of you doesn't seem to mind much." Harry teased, wrapping his hand around Draco's cock again, but not applying too much pressure—yet.

 

"Well, _that_ part of me is apparently a bit masochistic, and I'd thank you to _ignore_ its bloody opinion!" Draco snapped, then moaned as Harry twisted the dildo inside him.

 

Harry's eyebrows raised as Draco's eyes rolled back in his head before they fluttered shut. 'Ok, so that's the "Turn Draco into a zombie" button'. He noted in amusement.

 

Draco kicked him in the chest for that thought, even though he had no idea what a 'zombee' was.

 

Harry retaliated by pulling the dildo all the way out and slamming it back in to the hilt.

 

Draco screamed.

 

Harry smirked down at him. "Well, you _did_ kick me." He said unapologetically.

 

"I hate you." Draco moaned pitifully. "I hate you, I hate you, I—Oh, sweet Circe, I _love_ you!" He shouted as Harry's mouth descended onto his cock.

 

Again, when he was instants away from coming, Harry pulled away from Draco's cock and pulled the dildo out.

 

" _Fuck_!" Draco declared angrily, slamming his fist down on the mattress.

 

"Indeed." Harry agreed, slicking his cock. "But you _still_ don't get to come." He warned the other teen.

 

Draco chuckled. "I don't think there's anything in this world that can stop it if you actually fuck me now." He told Harry.

 

Harry smirked, then thrust into Draco, at the same time casting a wandless and nonverbal spell.

 

Draco's eyes widened as he felt a new constriction around his cock. "Did you just spell a cock-ring onto me?" He asked suspiciously.

 

Harry merely smirked and used his newly freed hand to pull Draco's hands above his head and pin them there. "Don't you like it?" He asked. "I'm going to fuck you hard, and fast, and I'm going to fill you with my come. And _you_ ," He added, leaning down to give Draco a quick kiss, "You, my Love, are not going to come at _all_ until after dinner." He said lightly, then began pounding into Draco with abandon.

 

Draco was panting and sweating within seconds, and begging Harry to let him come within the first minute.

 

Harry chuckled. "Oh, come on now, you agreed to this." He reminded Draco, not even pausing in his thrusting.

 

Draco sobbed. "Harry, I think I may die if you don't let me come!" He cried, a tear escaping his eye to roll down over his temple and into his hair.

 

"You won't." Harry assured him and continued pounding into the sobbing teen.

 

"I _need_ to come, Harry, let me _come_!" He pleaded desperately.

 

Harry just shook his head and thrust once more into Draco, stiffening as his orgasm rushed through him.

 

Draco groaned in defeat as Harry's come filled him, and all his cock could do was pulse in need, constricted as it was. "I hate you." He said in a sullen tone as Harry removed the cock ring.

 

"Don't lie." Harry reprimanded him. "I'm in your head, Draco. You loved every moment of it." He said smugly.

 

Draco flushed. "That's not the point!" He snapped.

 

Harry looked at him in bemusement. "Draco, it's _sex_. If having a good time isn't the point, what _is_?!" He asked.

 

"Procreation." Draco deadpanned.

 

Harry raised an eyebrow at him. "Um, Draco, we're both men." He reminded the teen.

 

Draco looked pointedly at Harry's softly rounded stomach. "Really?" He asked. "Then what's that?"

 

"Just more proof that I'm doomed to have an unconventional life." Harry joked. "Now, come on. Dinner's in half an hour, let's get cleaned up."

 

*****

 

Severus snarled. He had just wasted seven galleons' worth of rose hips, and still the altered Polyjuice base, when tested, proved to contain fatal amounts of toxins. He'd need to add even more to speed the process enough.

 

" _Damn_!" He shouted, slamming his fist onto his worktable before realizing that he had to be in the great hall for dinner in ten minutes. "Double damn." He decided, using his wand to banish the botched Polyjuice and then to clean any residue off his robes before he headed to the great hall.

 

*****

 

Harry knocked on Severus' door.

 

The potions master had stopped by him on his way out of the great hall, telling him to visit his office as soon as he was finished eating, alone.

 

Severus opened the door, letting Harry in.

 

"I may have found a solution for the toxic properties of permanent Polyjuice: Rose hips. Unfortunately, I have not the resources to afford experimenting with such a valuable ingredient. If you still want a cure-"

 

" _Yes_!" Harry shouted, excitedly. "How much money do you think it would take to get enough to find the solution?" He asked.

 

Severus sighed. "Probably about fifty Galleons' worth." He admitted softly.

 

Harry smiled. "All right. I'll withdraw it next Hogsmeade weekend."

 

"Can you still get into your vault?" Severus asked, astounded at the quick reply. Was Harry unhappy with Draco?

 

"Yes, they recognize my magic there, and that hasn't changed." Harry explained. "I just need to speak with Griphook personally again."

 

Severus nodded. "Very well. When you have the money, just give it to me and I will continue trying. This may be the answer that has eluded us thus far." He told Harry. "I am very optimistic that this will work if I can determine the right amount to add."

 

Harry smiled happily. "That's _great_! Thank you!"

 

Severus nodded. "That's all. You may go if there are no questions."

 

"None at all!" Harry told him happily, then left, a new bounce in his step.

 

"Draco, I am _so_ sorry." Severus whispered to himself.

 

*****

 

Draco sighed happily, curling up on his side, snuggling into Harry's chest. "Mm, that was _so_ worth the pain and frustration. Harry, your cock is amazing."

 

Harry chuckled at the compliment. "Why, thank you." He sat up. "Severus thinks he may have found my cure, thanks to your idea today."

 

Draco stiffened. "Oh. You still want that, do you? You'd like to go back to being only male?" He asked cautiously.

 

"Well, yeah, a _bit_. I mean, after I have our daughter, there's really no reason for me to continue changing, is there?" He asked. "I can tell everyone that matters who I am, and just let the media think I'm still dead. And I'd have my male body back permanently." He added.

 

Draco felt his heart drop. He had wanted a big family with Harry. At least three green-eyed little devils running around with Harry's power and kindness toward others and the Malfoy pride. "Oh." He answered. "Well, that's good, then." He said softly.

 

Harry sighed. "Listen, we can take our time to decide what's best. We'll talk it over. It's going to take Severus some time to get the experimenting over with, isn't it? And I can't try anything until our daughter is born."

 

Draco smiled, but it didn't quite reach his eyes. "Yeah, sure." He was going to miss Harry's female body, but then again, this was what Harry wanted. "I'm happy for you." He said.

 

Harry smiled brightly. "For _us_ , Draco. You'll get to be with the Harry you first fell for. After all, Celeste isn't really the same, right?"

 

"Right." Draco agreed.

 

At least, he agreed _out loud_.

 

Inside, he was screaming his denial to the heavens.

 

 


	4. Telling Remus

Harry choked on his toast as he stared at his own face in the daily prophet again, except this time, he had make-up on and his name was listed as Celeste Malfoy, formerly Scarletti.

 

The headline read: Malfoy Heir Married and Bonded at School

 

Draco noticed it and chuckled. "That's a nice picture of you. We should keep it."

 

The picture showed Celeste in her risqué morning-after-bonding outfit with her bonding mark showing and Harry knew that Colin Creevey had to be the one that took the picture.

 

"Ugh. I'm in the Prophet again." Harry said softly to Draco.

 

Draco smirked. "Well, if you wanted to escape publicity _completely_ , you chose the wrong person to marry, Love. The Malfoy family is very influential, still. I'm getting our good name restored, little by little. I've been donating to charities generously, and that helps me look contrite for my Father's mistakes, even though I feel no guilt for that psycho's actions. They were _his_ choices, not _mine_."

 

Harry rolled his eyes. "I don't mind it, but I _hated_ being in the paper _alone_. And the fact that there were always lies present when it came to me. At least this is all true. Very much in love, bonded, child on the way—wonder how they found _that_ out—and it says here that we make an attractive couple and they are eager to see what the Malfoy scion does with his life after Hogwarts."

 

"World domination." Draco said, following the comment with a rather convincing evil laugh.

 

Harry shivered. "That's creepy." He said.

 

Draco raised an eyebrow, glancing at Harry. "Don't tell me you don't want to be the consort of the Ruler of the World, Love. Therefore, the one person who should never think me creepy would be _you_." He continued with a small smirk. "Besides, it's going to take some time, so you will see far creepier from me, make no mistake." By the end of the speech, his voice had become lilting and sing-song, and Harry almost found _that_ creepier than the laugh.

 

Harry just turned the page with a smile and a shake of his head. "Whatever makes you happy, Draco." He muttered. He rested a hand on his belly, which was obviously rounding more every week. He knew he should be terrified of his impending labour, and of trying to raise a baby at his age. He should be wondering just how he was going to provide all the patience and love and time it took to raise a child when none of those had been spared for him by the Dursleys for him to learn them.

 

But, somehow, he had a feeling that he and Draco were going to be just fine. They'd do whatever it took to make their child happy and healthy, and he knew that there was nothing they couldn't do between the two of them.

 

However, he wanted his child to know some of the people that were important to him, and would be able to share stories of what his dad… Mom… _Harry_ had been like as a child. Harry had never truly had that until it was too late for him to ask his parents things like what they had been thinking, what they had felt, as they had done some of the things they had done. He wanted his child to have the chance he had been robbed of, but by not telling the people that mattered most to him who he really was, he was denying his child that.

 

Ron and Hermione were great, but Remus, all the Weasleys, Neville, even most of teachers at Hogwarts would all have different viewpoints that his children could possibly benefit from one day. Was he really going to deny them that? The one thing he had wanted so desperately, but never really gotten?

 

Sure, he had heard stories, _loads_ of them in fact, but it wasn’t the same as being able to go home after term and ask his parents to tell their side of the tale.

 

‘I’m going to tell them.’ He decided, letting Draco hear the thought.

 

Draco stopped eating, and turned to Harry, setting his fork down. ‘Who and what are you meaning to tell, exactly?’ He asked, totally confused by the abrupt change of topic.

 

Harry got up and grabbed his bag. “Remus first.” He whispered to Draco, then left.

 

Draco frowned as he puzzled over what Harry had meant, then his eyes widened, and he got up. He chased down the brunet and stopped him in the hall outside the Slytherin dorms. “What are you _thinking_? Are you _mad_? What if he-“ Draco glanced around, finally seeming to notice where they were, and that this conversation was best conducted in private. He pulled Harry into the common room, cursing, and then rounded on the teen. “What if he tells someone that blabs to the Prophet? Was I wrong in thinking that you wanted to keep this a secret?” He hissed, scanning the room for other occupants. Luckily, he saw none.

 

“I _do_.” Harry said softly. He looked up at Draco, his lower lip trembling slightly. “But, Draco, I always wanted to be able to go home after the year and see my parents, and get to know their friends. All the other students got to go home with families that loved them, and mine-“ His voice broke, and he began sobbing.

 

“Bugger, Harry, alright.” He sighed, pulling the distraught form close and leading them to sit on the couch. “If it means that much to you, go ahead and tell him. But I want to be there.” He said vehemently. “Have him come meet you. Here. Room of Requirement.”

 

Harry smiled through his tears. “Alright. I wanted you there with me, anyway. I don’t think I can do this without you.”

 

Draco just shook his head fondly, holding Harry close. He’d never figure out his husband/wife. But, then, that was part of the allure that drew him to the enigma that was Harry Potter in the first place.

 

*****

 

Severus smiled, finding that the level of toxins in the potion was finally low enough to not be fatal. However, it could still be just a bit too high, which would cause Harry to vomit and could potentially harm the foetus, so he’d have to wait and test it once Harry was no longer pregnant to be sure.

 

‘If it works, Draco is going to hate me.’ Severus sighed as he began cleaning, thinking of the grave disservice he was doing his Godson in continuing his research.

 

He fingered the small vial of potion he held as he walked out of his private lab and back to his rooms. ‘I could just pretend that I couldn’t make it work. No one really needs to know.’ He dismissed the thought almost immediately.

 

No, if this worked, Harry needed to know. Even if it meant Draco’s marriage would produce only one heir and might be doomed to dissolution or divorce in the end. He couldn’t lie to Harry after all the trust he was being given.

 

He cast tempus and cursed, setting down the vial and changing out of his work robes, replacing them with the ones he normally wore to intimidate the students.

 

He smirked, thinking of the fifth year Ravenclaw/Hufflepuff class he was about to teach. The potion he was having them brew today was perhaps just a bit too difficult for some of them, but then again, was their ineptitude Severus’ problem? Never, and he would delight in pointing out every little mistake they made.

 

*****

 

“We need to think of names.” Harry decided.

 

Draco looked up from his textbook from where he lay, sprawled over Harry’s bed. “Hm. I’ve always been fond of Delphini, for a girl.” He told Harry with a small smile on his face. “And with your delicate build, the super-feminine name will suit her, because she’ll likely be on the small side.”

 

Harry flushed. “Maybe not. I was almost starved. I’m supposed to be bigger.”

 

Draco turned a serious face on him. “I’ve seen snippets of your past smeared across the papers, Love. I know. But that will have an effect on your children. Luckily, they will also likely have inherited your level of magical power to protect them.”

 

Harry paled. “ _My_ past is going to affect our children?!” He whispered in shock. “How?”

 

“Well, research has shown that things like famine can affect the next three generations to be born. It’s so that if the famine continues or recurs, the youngest generations will be the best equipped to survive regardless.” Draco said gently.

 

“I just…” Harry sighed. “Damn. I always thought that it was just me, so it didn’t really matter that much, because I’d get by.” He said. “I never thought that the way I grew up would affect my kids.”

 

Draco nodded. “I know. It’s not something that’s obvious.”

 

Harry nodded, pushing the thought to the back of his mind. “Delphini? That’s pretty.”

 

“Mm.” Draco hummed, reading again.

 

Harry poked him in the side. “Hey, do you think my… _Other_ condition will have any effect on the pregnancy?” He asked.

 

Draco looked up from his book, an eyebrow raised. “I doubt it. Unless they are also afflicted with Chimerism, I don’t see why they would have the gender… Confusion,” Draco said with a smirk, “That your body seems to be suffering from.”

 

Harry snorted. “Oh, very funny. Man, I’m hungry. I want fish.” He frowned at Draco. “And I don’t even _like_ fish much.”

 

Draco chuckled, closing his book. “Well, then, let’s head to the kitchens and indulge your strange pregnancy cravings, shall we?” He asked, standing and stretching. “Get your makeup on, Mrs. Malfoy, we’re about to venture into the open again.” He teased, as Harry headed over to his mirror.

 

*****

 

“But, honestly, _liver and onions_?!” Draco screeched as Harry brushed his teeth, glaring at the blond through the mirror. “With _ketchup_?! I couldn’t even watch you eat that shite!”

 

Harry spat his mouthful of suds into the sink. “You know, if _you_ hadn’t gotten me up the duff, this wouldn’t even be an issue.” He began vigorously brushing again.

 

Draco had been monumentally patient with Harry’s cravings, but apparently, there was a limit to what he could handle watching his beloved eat.

 

Liver and onions smothered in ketchup was apparently _past_ his limit.

 

Harry wasn’t too fond of the lingering taste he had been left with, but what Delphi wanted, she got.

 

Draco apparently couldn’t come up with a retort, and he left the bathroom with a soft growl.

 

Harry snorted and finished brushing his teeth, then topped it off with a few breath-freshening charms and pulled the letter he had gotten during his interesting breakfast out of his pocket. He headed out into the bedroom and threw himself onto the bed, carefully, opening the letter and reading it. “Fuck.”

 

“What?” Draco was at his side in seconds. “Is it Delphini?”

 

“No. Remus.” Harry whispered. “He’ll be here tomorrow.” The teen whispered, his face ashen.

 

Draco lay on the bed behind him and wrapped his arms around his husband, holding him close. “It’s okay, we’ll get through it. You want him to know, remember?”

 

“I’m scared.” Harry admitted, a wry smile forming. “Kind of pathetic, isn’t it? The Defeater of Voldemort, afraid to tell his only remaining link to his parents who he really is?”

 

Draco sighed against Harry’s neck, the breath causing the brunet in his arms to shiver slightly. “No, Harry, I don’t think it’s pathetic. He’s older than you, a werewolf, and this revelation could have a multitude of outcomes. He might be angry, hurt, sad, happy, hell, he might not even believe you at first! I’d be terrified about all the what-ifs in your position, even more so now that you have a baby to think about—Our little Delphini.”

 

Harry lay there, with Draco pressed against his back, and worried his lower lip with his teeth. ‘What am I thinking?’ He asked himself. ‘This is probably pure madness, and yet I _want_ to do this. I _need_ to. If only for my own peace of mind.’ He sighed heavily. “I have to do this. I’ve come so far already. The only way out of this now is to get through it.” He decided aloud.

 

Draco made a pleased noise from behind him and pressed a chaste kiss to the nape of his neck. “Good. I’ll be by your side the entire time. You and Delphini have nothing to fear with me there. Even if things go completely pear-shaped.” He added lightly.

 

Harry groaned. “Merlin forbid.”

 

“Indeed.” Draco chuckled.

 

*****

 

Harry twisted his hands in the skirt of the dress he was wearing, a voluminous sky-blue gown that covered the clothes he had worn in the final battle, altered to fit his growing belly, to prove his words if Remus didn’t believe him.

 

“Stop that, you’ll tear it!” Draco snapped, batting Harry’s hands away from the dress.

 

Harry nodded, took a deep breath, and opened the door to the Room of Requirement, entering.

 

“Hello, Draco. Celeste.” Remus said in a friendly but wary voice. “Why did you want to meet with me?”

 

Harry took a deep breath. “I have a confession to make.” He stated, then dropped the voice-altering spell and Vanished the dress. “I didn’t die.” He said, letting Remus see the familiar clothing.

 

Remus was on his feet in an instant, wand pointed at Harry.

 

Draco growled, moving to stand in front of Harry protectively.

 

“What is your Patronus?” Remus asked heatedly.

 

“A stag.” Harry said with a small, sad smile.

 

“What is the password to the Marauder’s Map?” The Werewolf’s eyes were narrowed.

 

Harry sighed. “I solemnly swear that I am up to no good.”

 

Remus’ lips tightened. “How did Sirius die?” He asked.

 

Harry sucked in a breath, his eyes tearing up. “Low blow, Moony.” He whispered in pain and guilt both.

 

Remus lowered his wand, his mouth slightly hanging open. “ _Harry_.” He breathed.

 

Harry walked up to him. “Go ahead. Take a good whiff.” He said, holding out an arm. “It’s really me.”

 

Remus breathed in deeply, then his eyes snapped up to Harry’s. “ _Harry_!” He cried in elation, grabbing the teen in a tight hug.

 

Harry sniffed as a few tears fell, returning the embrace.

 

“How? What _happened_? Why are you with Draco Malfoy? Why are you pretending to be a girl?” Remus asked, pulling away from Harry. “Are you _pregnant_?!” He asked in shock.

 

Harry chuckled wryly. “Boy, do I have quite the story for you.” He told Remus.

 

It would take a lot of explaining, but things were going to be okay.

 

*****

 

“I’m _not_ being _irrational_!” Harry screamed, throwing his lipstick tube at Draco. “Get _out_!”

 

Draco dodged the projectile. “Harry, damn you, calm _down_!”

 

“No, _you_ calm down! Bloody arsewipe! How _dare_ you insinuate that I don’t know how to care for myself and my child?!”

 

Draco sighed. ‘Maybe there’s some Banshee in the Potter bloodline.’ He thought sardonically. “It was just a _suggestion_ , Potter!” He snapped.

 

Harry lobbed a bottle of lotion at his head. “Back to last names, _Malfoy_?! _I hate you_! Besides, it’s _Malfoy_ now, you tosser!” Harry screamed, throwing another bottle, shampoo this time. He screamed incoherently as Draco dodged the bottles and retreated.

 

Harry threw himself onto his bed and sobbed into his pillow.

 

‘Draco was right.’ He thought. ‘I _do_ need a motherly figure right now. I should really talk to Molly, or at least _someone_.’

 

But, of course, he wasn’t ready to calm down yet.

 

He cried for a few more minutes, indulging himself in the luxury he hadn’t had as a child, or as the Golden Boy: The freedom to just _cry_ for a while.

 

*****

 

Draco cursed, kicking the wall in the Slytherin common room, causing a few raised eyebrows.

 

“Dray, Darling?” Pansy asked warily, moving to stand close to him. “What’s wrong?”

 

“My bloody wife has gone ‘round the bend, that’s what’s fucking _wrong_!” He shouted, running his hands through his hair. “All I said was that maybe a motherly figure to talk to wouldn’t go amiss, since she doesn’t know exactly what to do to keep the baby safe and healthy yet!”

 

Pansy winced. “Tell me you didn’t use those _exact_ words.” She said softly.

 

Draco blinked. “Erm, why? What’s wrong with them?”

 

“You won’t be getting sex for at least a week, that’s what’s wrong with them!” Millicent chimed in with a snicker.

 

Draco groaned. “Women are so _confusing_! What am I supposed to do when I don’t even _know_ what the issue is in the first place?!”

 

Pansy glared at him. “Get used to it, Dear. You’re going to be dealing with _women_ for the rest of your life.” She hissed.

 

“Bloody hell, what did I do to _you_?!”

 

Pansy huffed. “If you don’t know, I’m _not_ going to tell you!” She snapped, heading into her room, slamming the door.

 

Draco growled, heading into his room, slamming his door as well.

 

Millicent finally gave in and laughed loudly. Draco’s marriage mishaps were just so very amusing!

 


	5. Mr. Pretentious

“Dray?”

 

Draco looked up at the tentative query to see Celeste in his doorway, biting her lip and fiddling with her skirt. “Dray, I’m sorry. I was being irrational and… Well, I’ve been thinking. I can’t tell Molly who I am, she’s loyal to Dumbledore to a fault, and she’d tell him, but… _Your_ mum is an option. Right? I could always talk to _her_ about what I’m going through.”

 

Draco bit his lip in thought. “I suppose you can go to her with your concerns. Due to your delicate condition, we may even be able to get her a visit. She’d have more reason to be here than anyone, save Arabella. And she _did_ say her pregnancy with me was hard, so she more than anyone would know what you’re going through.”

 

Celeste blushed. “I’m sorry we fought.” She mumbled. 

 

Draco stood and walked up to her, wrapping his arms around her. “Don’t worry about it. I’m sorry, too. We’ll just put this behind us and move on, shall we?” He asked, pulling back a bit and smiling winningly at his wife. “So, what do you say we go into your room and brainstorm with Pansy and Millie, so you have a list of questions for either my mum or Arabella, whomever you decide to ask to see, hm?”

 

Celeste nodded. “That sounds like a good plan.”

 

*****

 

“And don’t forget to invite us to the baby shower, of course.” Pansy said, poking Harry in the side.

 

Harry rolled over onto his back to escape her fingers and asked, “What baby shower?”

 

Millie sighed. “You’re _going_ to have a baby shower. I’m sure Narcissa’s already written to Arabella and started planning it.” She answered.

 

Draco snorted. “Yes, and the two of them are quite close, too. They’ll agree on most things, which means it’ll be planned out pretty quickly. Did you know, if Blaise was a girl, I was supposed to be betrothed to him?”

 

Harry scowled. “Well, I’m glad he’s a boy, then.”

 

“Aren’t we all? Honestly, Blaise is much better off stag. Just look at his mother! How many husbands has she had? And every one died suspiciously.” Millie pointed out.

 

Harry grinned. “Well, the first one was kind of expected. He was old, his heart almost couldn’t handle the consummation as it was. The second time just finished him off.” He told her. “Arabella and I laughed over it when she told me how she’d been dreading having to sleep with him again, and then he died just as things were getting heated.”

 

Pansy turned a little green. “Well, he _was_ old enough to know better than to marry again. But her parents saw how rich he was and little else, and decided to ensure her fortune while they had the chance. With his money and her looks, she’s set for life.”

 

Harry nodded. “She really is. As for the others, well, she won’t allow a man to mistreat her, and as soon as they show signs that they might, that’s it. She never gives them a chance to turn bad, she just assumes they will at some point. Blaise doesn’t seem to mind too much. He’s just learned not to get too attached.”

 

Millie chuckled. “She’s s strong-willed woman with enough money to make the Aurors look the other way. It’s no wonder she doesn’t get caught.”

 

“She covers her tracks well, too.” Harry pointed out. “They never find any evidence pointing to her, they just have suspicions. It’s never enough to take her in on.”

 

Pansy nodded. “Anyway, I should get to bed.” She said, standing up and heading for the bathroom. “ _Try_ to remember silencing charms tonight, boys.” She said in a long-suffering tone.

 

Millie got up as well, with a laugh. “I don’t envy you your room. Do you hear them _every_ night?” She asked, following Pansy.

 

“Just about.” Pansy answered as they shut the bathroom door behind themselves.

 

Harry flushed, and Draco chuckled. “Well, I suppose it was bound to come out sooner or later.” The blond said in amusement.

 

“Oh, shut up.” Harry said, grabbing a pillow and burying his red face in it.

 

Draco just shook his head. “Love, look at me.” He cajoled, trying to pull the pillow away from Harry’s face.

 

“I’d rather suffocate, thanks.” Harry’s voice came out muffled.

 

Draco snorted. “I can’t let you _die_. Not now that I’ve finally gotten my hands on you. Come on, give me the pillow.” He said, trying to gently pull it away from Harry’s face.

 

Harry held on tighter. “No.” He said firmly.

 

Draco sighed. “You’re going to need to get a decent breath soon, you know. And you really shouldn’t be denying yourself proper oxygen in your condition.” He pointed out.

 

Harry let go of the pillow and sat up straight. “You’re right.” He realized.

 

Draco smiled. “I’m sure that short a time was fine, but try not to let this become a habit.”

 

Harry nodded. “I won’t. So, we need to invite your mother over for the next appointment, when we find out the sex of the baby. That would be the best time for me to ask her my questions.” He said.

 

“We should really write her while we’re thinking of it.” Draco said, getting up and walking over to Harry’s desk. He sat down and began composing the letter. “The appointment’s this Saturday, right?” He checked. “I’ll have to send Imperious, he’s the only one fast enough to give her at least two days’ notice. She’ll be upset if she doesn’t have enough time to prepare.”

 

Harry snorted. “Oh, God, _tell_ me you’re joking!” He said.

 

Draco turned to him with one eyebrow raised. “Of _course_ not! She needs enough time to plan how she wants to look when she comes here, and that takes at least forty-eight hours.” He said evenly.

 

“And _now_ I see where your pretentiousness comes from!” Harry said dryly.

 

Draco’s eyes narrowed. “You’d better watch your mouth, Golden Boy.” He warned.

 

Harry smirked. “Or you’ll _what_?” He challenged.

 

“Well, I can’t hurt you while you’re carrying my child, but I _can_ and _will_ withhold sex. So, _how_ pretentious am I?” He purred.

 

Harry smiled brightly. “Very!” He chirped.

 

“Wrong answer.” Draco snapped, turning back to the desk and picking up the quill again. “No sex tonight.”

 

Harry hummed, still smiling. “Fine. I’ll just wank.” He said lightly, standing up and stripping off his trousers.

 

Draco huffed. “It won’t feel _nearly_ as good as what _I_ can do for you.” He said.

 

“No, it won’t.” Harry agreed. “But it will fill the need, at least.” He finished, pulling off his shirt and reclining on the bed nude. He reached for his cock and began stroking, closing his eyes and tilting his head back as he let out a soft moan.

 

Draco ignored him, finishing the letter and rolling it up. He stood and walked to the door. “Go ahead and wank yourself raw. We both know it’ll _never_ compare. You’ll be eating your words soon enough, Lover.” He purred, leaving to take the letter to the Owlery.

 

*****

 

Harry was still lying in bed nude when Draco returned, except that now he was no longer hard and had a sated smile on his face.

 

Draco smirked. “So, was it good?” He teased.

 

Harry shrugged. “Good enough, Your Royal Pretentiousness.” He answered.

 

Draco just rolled his eyes and turned away, taking off his clothes. He’d moved one of his uniforms into Harry’s room when they’d married, and every time he changed in the room, the uniform he’d been wearing, once cleaned by the house-elves, was hung in Harry’s wardrobe, ready to be worn again.

 

Harry watched him undress with hooded eyes. “Mm, so you’re still going to sleep with me?” He asked in a teasing tone.

 

Draco chuckled. “I see no reason _not_ to. It’s not like I’ll give in to you until you take back the comment, so why should I give us both a bad night’s sleep? We both know we sleep better together.” He said, getting into bed and wrapping his arms around Harry. “Good night, Love.”

 

Harry smiled as he cast nox, plunging the room into darkness. “Good night, Mr. Pretentious.”

 

*****

 

Draco woke to the feel of a soft bottom rubbing deliciously against his cock. He groaned and grabbed Harry’s hips in both hands and leaned in to whisper in his ear: “ _How_ pretentious am I?”

 

Harry moaned, then answered, and Draco could _hear_ the smile in his voice. “Terribly.”

 

Draco growled and thrust up against Harry once, then rolled out of bed. “Then you’ll be dealing with _that_ alone.” He said, glancing pointedly at the tented bedcovers.

 

Harry pouted, but took his cock in his hand and began to stroke it.

 

Draco reached down to his and stroked it slowly, watching Harry and licking his lips provocatively.

 

Harry groaned. “Tease.” He panted, watching Draco watching him.

 

The two teased each other with looks and moans, trying to get the other to break first, both unwilling to back down.

 

Draco came first, whispering Harry’s name.

 

The soft exhalation that barely counted as a word sent Harry over the edge and he arched, gasping out Draco’s name.

 

The blond sent a cleaning spell his way and smirked. “Was it good for you?” He teased.

 

Harry glared at him. “Would have been better if I’d had _you_.” He said without much heat.

 

“Ah, but we both know you don’t want to sleep with someone as _pretentious_ as me, now, do you?” Draco asked, going through the wardrobe to find his clothes.

 

Harry huffed out a laugh. “I’m willing to make certain allowances.” He denied, getting up and smacking Draco on the arse as he pulled out his uniform and started dressing.

 

Draco found his own clothes and changed, then grabbed Harry’s wand and spelled his hair into place carefully.

 

Harry finished changing and cast a quick spell to work all the tangles out of his curls and make them sleeker, then pulled most of them back and into a ponytail, leaving a few free to frame his face.

 

Draco watched him from the bed as Harry carefully applied his make-up, covering the scar and accenting his lovely eyes. “You look beautiful, Love.” He said once Harry was satisfied.

 

Harry smiled at him and stood. “Ready to face the world?” He asked.

 

Draco took his hand. “With you by my side, always.” He answered.

 

They left the room and headed for breakfast.

 

*****

 

“Mrs. Malfoy, please stay after class.” Severus called out as the class gathered up their things and handed in the vials of their potion.

 

Harry stayed seated until it was just him, Severus and Draco in the room, then walked up to the Potions Master. “Yes?” He asked curiously.

 

“I’ve decided that Polyjuice may not be the answer. I’ll need a vial of your blood.” He said, holding up a small vial. “I’ll need another when you are female.” He added.

 

Harry rolled up a sleeve and held out his arm. “Go ahead.”

 

Severus cast diffindo, cutting him and holding the vial under the cut so it could fill.

 

Draco watched as Harry closed his eyes and swayed just a bit. He reached out and wrapped an arm around his waist, helping to steady him.

 

Once the vial was full, Severus healed the cut. “When will your female period be?” He asked, labelling the vial and storing it in the top drawer of his desk, which he kept locked with several strong spells.

 

Harry sighed. “Next week, Tuesday through Saturday.” He answered.

 

Severus nodded. “Then Tuesday I will need another vial.”

 

Harry nodded. “Can I ask what you’re going to do with it?”

 

“I’m going to attempt to decode your DNA and meld the two strands together as they were to re-write your genetic code as it used to be. It will likely take me years, but I will do my best to return you to your previous state.” Severus promised.

 

Harry nodded. “Alright. I can wait as long as it takes. There’s no rush, just let me know if you ever get it figured out.” He said.

 

Severus nodded. “You will be the first person to know.” He swore.

 

Harry smiled. “Thanks. It means a lot to me.” He said, then he and Draco left the room.

 

Severus sighed. ‘Draco, please forgive me if I find the answer.’ He prayed. ‘I’m only doing this so that you’ll know you were freely chosen.’

 

*****

 

Harry and Draco walked into the Hospital Wing hand-in-hand to find Madam Pomfrey and Narcissa already there, waiting for them.

 

Madam Pomfrey smiled at them. “On the bed, please, Mrs. Malfoy, and we’ll take a look.” She said cheerfully, pulling out her wand.

 

Harry laid down and watched as the Mediwitch cast a charm over his abdomen and a small image of the baby hovered above him.

 

She cast another charm and the image seemed to roll over, displaying itself from every angle.

 

“Hmm, you’re having a girl. Congratulations. Everything looks fine.” She waved her wand again and the sound of a rapid heartbeat filled the air. After a few moments, she nodded. “Nothing’s wrong there either. A healthy baby girl.” She declared.

 

Narcissa sniffed and smiled. “Oh, Draco, you’re going to be a father! A little girl! Oh, thank you for letting me be here for this!” She said, turning to Harry.

 

Harry smiled as Madam Pomfrey waved her wand and the sound and image disappeared. “Of course. I had some questions to ask, if you don’t mind. We figured you’d be the best choice to ask, since I don’t have a mother of my own anymore, so...?”

 

Narcissa wiped away a stray tear and nodded. “Of course. I’ll answer anything you want.”

 

“Let’s take this to the Room of Requirement.” Draco suggested. “We can chat over tea.”

 

*****

 

“I _did_ read in one of my books that pregnancy tends to increase the drive for… Sex,” Harry whispered the word, flushing, “but mine has actually suffered a _decline_.” He said. “I just don’t seem to want it as much as I did before.”

 

Narcissa smiled. “That can happen. Are you having a lot of morning sickness?” She asked.

 

Harry nodded. “Yes. I’m sick a lot. I can usually keep food down, but the nausea is almost always there, in the background.”

 

“Well, that’s most likely where the problem stems from. It’s hard to feel sexy when you’re feeling sick, Dear.” She reached over and patted his hand. “Don’t worry, your morning sickness may abate in a few weeks, and your sex drive will return when you’re no longer feeling sick all the time.”

 

“Is it _safe_ to have sex? Even while I’m female?” Harry asked, still flushing a little bit.

 

Narcissa laughed. “Oh, dear me, yes! It’s perfectly safe, until you get very close to the end of your pregnancy. Your Mediwitch or Mediwizard will tell you when it’s time to stop having sex.” She told him. “Until that time, both you and Draco should enjoy your body. It’ll be going through a lot of changes, but I’m sure Draco will still find you beautiful. He was raised right, after all.” She said, sending him a stern glance.

 

Draco rolled his eyes. “Of _course_ I’ll find you beautiful no matter what, Love.” He told Harry, wrapping an arm around his waist. “You’ll be growing with my child. You’re giving me something I never thought I’d get with you. You have to know how much it means to me.”

 

Harry smiled. “I do. I’m happy about it, too, but in the future, let’s try to plan them, instead of being surprised by them, yes?”

 

Draco chuckled. “That sounds like a good idea to me.” He agreed.


	6. Baby Shower

Draco opened his eyes in time to see Harry roll out of his bed and disappear into the bathroom. He just hoped he didn’t run into anyone in there, since he was currently male. Maybe sleeping in Draco’s room that night had been a bad idea. They were much safer from anyone finding out if they stayed in Harry’s. Then again, the ‘pretentious or not’ argument had just been finished that evening when they agreed to disagree, so Draco was understandably unable to sleep without his husband last night.

 

After a few minutes, Harry came back into the room and lay on the bed, groaning. “I hate you right now.” He declared.

 

Draco sighed. “I know. It will go away soon. I’m sure you won’t be sick for the _entire_ pregnancy. At least, I _hope_ not.” He finished softly.

 

“You and me both.” Harry agreed. “Oh, I forgot to tell you, I sent a letter to Arabella about the baby. She’s probably going to be a bit angry, at me most likely, but she had to know. She and I got pretty close over the summer, and she’d be upset if I kept it from her for too long.” He said.

 

Draco groaned and rolled onto his stomach to bury his head in the pillow. “Great. I’ll expect a Howler, then.”

 

Harry blinked in surprise. “Wouldn’t she send one to _me_ , rather than _you_?” He asked. “After all, she _did_ warn me about having sex a week before I turned female, though I forgot in the heat of the moment.”

 

Draco shook his head. “No. It’s always the boy’s fault in Pureblood circles. She’s most likely to blame me.”

 

“Oh.” Harry made a face. “That’s stupid.” He said.

 

“Yes, well, that’s how Purebloods work. It may seem stupid, but we generally do all right, so we must be doing _something_ right.” Draco said, rolling back over.

 

“Whatever. So what are we doing today?”

 

Draco grinned. “You mean aside from each other?” He quipped.

 

Harry grabbed a pillow and shoved it in Draco’s face.

 

The blond laughed, putting the pillow back where it belonged. “Not much, really. I have Quidditch practice, but that’s pretty much it.”

 

Harry rolled onto his front. “I still have my Charms essay to write, but after that, I’m free for the rest of the day.” He said lightly.

 

“Good. More time to spend with me. In bed.” Draco said.

 

Harry chuckled. “We’ll see.”

 

“That’s not a no.” Draco said.

 

“It’s not a yes, either.” Harry warned.

 

Draco shrugged. “Whatever, I’ll take it.”

 

Harry grinned. “So, are you ready to get up?” He asked.

 

Draco sighed and rolled onto his side, tracing idle fingers over Harry’s stomach. “Well, I suppose we _should_. The baby needs to be fed, at the very least.” He mused, then leaned in to kiss Harry. “Yes, let’s get up and get ready.” He said, sitting up in bed.

 

Harry got his clothes out of Draco’s wardrobe and began pulling on his special underwear to hide any incriminating bulges, deep in thought. Finally, he sighed. “I don’t really like Delphini as a name. I mean, it’s _cute_ and all, but I’m sure there’s a better option out there, you know?” He said quietly.

 

Draco got up and wrapped his arms around Harry’s waist, laying both hands over the rounded swell that was the baby in question. “Well, tell you what: My mother’s family has a tradition of naming the babies after stars or constellations, and I want to keep to that, but if we can find something else that works better for us using those guidelines, we can choose something else, alright?” He asked, pressing a kiss to the side of Harry’s neck.

 

Harry smiled and nodded. “Deal. Thank you for being understanding.” He said.

 

Draco grinned widely. “Mother changed my name three times before I was born. It’s not a problem if you change your mind, we’ll pick something else. There are plenty of options.”

 

They got dressed and Harry fidgeted nervously. “I just realized, I left my makeup in my room last night.” He said softly.

 

“I’ll go get it for you. Wait here.” Draco said, leaving the room.

 

Harry waited until the blond came back with his bag of makeup and gave him a smile. “Thank you, Draco.” He walked over to stand in front of the mirror and applied his makeup.

 

“You look beautiful, my love.” Draco murmured, leaning in to press a quick kiss to his cheek.

 

“Thanks. I do try.” Harry said happily.

 

“Hey, Harry?”

 

Harry turned to face him, brushing his hair. “Yeah?” He asked.

 

Draco flushed. “You’re had orgasms as both a girl and a guy, right?”

 

“Yes.” Harry answered slowly. “Why?”

 

“What is the difference, if there is any, and which way is better?” Draco asked interestedly. “Just in the name of knowledge, of course.”

 

Harry laughed. “Well, the male orgasm is more powerful, and shorter. It also centres around the cock, specifically. The _female_ orgasm is felt throughout the entire body, and seems to come in waves, but it’s a little subtler than the male orgasm is. It’s not quite as… Um… _Potent_ , I guess.” He shrugged. “Both are good, but I like it more when I’m a male. I feel weird when I’m female and we have sex. It’s strange, but still nice. Know what I mean?”

 

Draco smiled. “Yes, I think I get it.”

 

Harry finished brushing his hair and cast the spell to de-frizz his hair, making the curls look sleek and shiny. “Ready to head to breakfast?” He asked.

 

Draco nodded. “Yes, let’s go.”

 

*****

 

“Corvi?” Draco suggested, turning over and looking at Harry’s ceiling. “Or Ari? That’s cute, too.”

 

Harry nodded thoughtfully. “I suppose so. Neither of them feels quite right, though.”

 

“Maia?” Draco tried.

 

Harry hummed. “Also cute. But I don’t quite feel right about it. Isn’t Cassiopeia a star-related name?” He asked.

 

Draco made a face. “Yes, but we’d be stuck with the diminutive ‘Cassie,’ and I _hate_ that name.” He admitted.

 

Harry laughed. “Alright. No Cassiopeia. We can compromise.”

 

“Ceti? Carinae?”

 

Harry sat up excitedly. “Carina?”

 

Draco blinked a few times, than smiled. “We can do that. It’s close enough.”

 

Harry grinned. “Got any problems with the diminutive ‘Cari?’” He checked.

 

“Not that I know of, no.” Draco said with a shrug.

 

Harry chuckled. “Then I think we’ve got our winner.”

 

“For _now_.” Draco said. “But who knows—you might change your mind again at some point.”

 

“If I do, you’ll be the first to know. After me, of course.” Harry amended.

 

Draco rolled his eyes. “Of course, Love.” He said placatingly.

 

*****

Two weeks later…

 

 

“Now, we need to talk about the _birth_.” Poppy said firmly. “Since you only have a limited time as a female each month, the birth has to be planned out in advance. Your due date will be a week after your female period, so we should plan to induce labour while you are female, a week early.” She told Harry and Draco.

 

“Will that be safe for the baby?” Harry asked, worried.

 

Poppy smiled. “Of _course_ it will be! Two weeks before the due date is when the baby’s lungs will be fully developed, so it’s perfectly safe for the baby to be a little early. These things do happen.” She assured them.

 

Draco nodded. “Alright. So that will put us at…”

 

“Mid-May.” Harry said heavily. “Exam time.” He added.

 

Draco shrugged. “Well, both of us will just have to give exams a miss until the August re-tests come up, then.” He said surely.

 

Harry looked at him in shock. “ _Both_ of us?!” He asked.

 

“I’m not going to miss my first child’s birth, Love. There’d be no excuse for that.” He said flatly.

 

“I guess you’re right.” Harry said, running a hand over his large stomach.

 

His morning sickness had abated, but he was feeling ungainly and while he wanted sex more than ever, Draco was finding it hard to get him to take his clothes off.

 

“So, the best date for inducement would be the second day that you’re female, so the twentieth. Does that work for both of you?” Pomfrey asked.

 

Harry and Draco both nodded.

 

“Good. If it happens any earlier, there are potions we could use—as a last resort _only_ —to change you sooner, but there _are_ risks involved, so let’s hope little…”

 

“Carina.” Harry answered, and Poppy smiled.

 

“Little Carina decides to wait until the date we’ve planned on. It’s the best option for everybody.” She said firmly. “Now, remember, sex is permitted if you can find a good position that doesn’t squish the baby or leave the belly dangling—no ‘doggy style,’ boys.” Poppy waved a finger at them as both Harry and Draco flushed, then shook her head. “Honestly, if you can’t _talk about it_ , you shouldn’t be _doing it_.” She chided.

 

Draco took Harry’s hand. “We can talk about it _just fine_ amongst our _peers_.” He told her.

 

Poppy rolled her eyes. “We all do it, get used to the idea. Is your morning sickness completely gone, Dear?” She asked Harry.

 

Harry nodded.

 

“Good. Avoid too much sodium, and fatty foods in moderation, especially now.” She reminded him.

 

“Got it. Don’t worry, my cravings have so far been for healthy stuff.” He said, making a face as he remembered the liver and onions.

 

Poppy nodded. “Good. I’ll see you two in two weeks, then.” She said lightly.

 

Harry and Draco left the hospital wing, hand-in-hand.

 

“Does it ever seem like time’s moving really slowly to you? I mean, I already feel like I’ve been pregnant forever.” Harry murmured.

 

Draco smiled. “Well, it hasn’t been _that_ long. Only five months.” He reminded Harry. “You’ve only got three and a half to go.”

 

Harry sighed. “Yeah, I know. Are you scared that something will go wrong?” He asked, as they entered the common room and headed into Harry’s room.

 

Draco shook his head. “No. I have this good feeling about it all. Like everything’s going to go perfectly and we’ll have the most beautiful baby girl in the world.” He murmured, pulling Harry down onto the bed and wrapping himself around the brunet. “We’ll be fine. You’ll see.”

 

*****

 

Harry sighed, reading the letter one more time.

 

Narcissa and Arabella had rented out the Three Broomsticks together for the next Hogsmeade Saturday to hold Celeste’s baby shower in.

 

Draco looked supremely amused. “I told you; they get along.”

 

“They say I can’t bring you along, since boys at baby showers are bad luck!” Harry pouted. “What do they think having _me_ there is going to be?!” He asked, gesturing to his cock. “I’m hardly going to have a pussy that day!”

 

Draco laughed loudly. “But you’re the guest of honour, you _have_ to be there!” He reminded Harry. “Whether you’re a girl at the _time_ is a little irrelevant, honestly.”

 

Harry sighed in disgust. “Fine. I have three extra invitations, I’m inviting Mione.”

 

Draco grinned. “That’s the spirit!” He cheered.

 

Harry walked up to the Owlery to send off the invitation to Hermione with a school owl.

 

*****

 

Celeste sat at a table near the back of the room, relaxing and watching the other girls mill around, chatting and snacking and having a good time.

 

“Hey, you look absolutely _giddy_ today.” Hermione said, sitting down next to her. “So, how are things with Draco lately?”

 

Celeste sighed. “I _hate_ him.” She stated bitterly.

 

Hermione’s eyes widened. “Why?!” She asked in shock.

 

“Because his _penis_ got him out of _this_!” She waved her arm around to indicate the party.

 

Hermione giggled. “Oh, it’s _that_ kind of hate. Well, hate sex should clear that right up.” She said, patting Celeste on the arm. “Just get all that aggression out by passionate sex.”

 

Celeste laughed darkly. “Only if _I_ get to top.” She muttered.

 

Hermione frowned. “Hmm, I didn’t consider _that_ point. Maybe that’s not the best option for two _males_. It could get very dangerous, very quickly.”

 

Narcissa sat down across the table from Celeste. “Darling, Draco just showed up at the door, he’s insisting that we give you up for the rest of the day. Pansy and Millicent have promised to make sure all your gifts make it to your bedroom in your absence.”

 

Hermione shared a grin with Celeste and both got up. “Well, if you’re not going to be here, I don’t exactly need to stick around anymore. I’ll find Ron.” She said, leaving Celeste and Draco at the door.

 

Draco wrapped his arms around Celeste. “I rescued you as quickly as I could. Was it _horrible_?” He asked with a large smile.

 

Celeste groaned. “It was _pink_. Everywhere, pink.” She told him. “I’ll hate pink for years, I’ve been _traumatized_!”

 

Draco chuckled. “Well, come on, I came and got you for a reason.” He said pulling her toward a store.

 

“Draco, where are we going—Oh, no. Draco, _no_!”

 

Draco grinned, leaning in to kiss her to silence her. “Oh, _yes_. You get to pick, necklace, ring, or earrings, but you are getting something to commemorate our first child. And I’m sorry, but it _has_ to be pink.”

 

“ _Draco_!” Celeste groaned.

 

Draco shrugged. “Fine, or red.” He relented.

 

Celeste rolled her eyes, then turned to the display case.

 

She noticed a large, red phoenix necklace in the case, and traced its shape through the glass, silently.

 

Draco noticed and motioned the shopkeeper over. “She wants to see the phoenix, please.”

 

Celeste met Draco’s eyes. “No, Draco, it’s too expensive—“

 

Draco placed a finger over her lips. “You love it.” He said simply.

 

The shopkeeper drew it out and Celeste touched it. “It _is_ beautiful…” She murmured.

 

Draco nodded decisively. “We’ll take it.” He said, pulling out a large money pouch.

 

Draco paid for the necklace, then took it and put it on Celeste. “It looks lovely on you. _Now_ aren’t you glad I brought you here?” He teased.

 

Celeste flushed. “Yes, I am.” She admitted shyly.

 

Draco smiled. “Now, let’s head back to Hogwarts. Pansy and Millicent will take care of the baby shower gifts.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that's where we're at. So any suggestions, requests, other help or general encouragement would be greatly appreciated. PLEASE help me finish this thing!


	7. A Show for Pansy

Harry traced the phoenix resting in the hollow of his throat and smiled. Draco was a hopeless romantic, and spoiled him, but Harry just couldn’t be mad about it.

 

“Deep thoughts?” Draco asked, coming back into his room from the bathroom.

 

“You spoil me.” Harry said lightly.

 

Draco snorted. “Of _course_ I do!” He frowned. “Do you want me to _stop_?” He asked.

 

Harry shook his head. “No, I like it! It's just… I’m not used to it.”

 

Draco smiled. “Well, you deserve it.” He got on the bed and spooned up behind Harry, resting both hands on his distended belly. He felt something, and his eyes widened. “Was that a kick?” He asked excitedly.

 

Harry smiled. “She's been doing that a lot lately. I wanted her to be able to surprise you, so I didn’t say anything, but she’s an active little thing. We've got a future Quidditch player on our hands.” He said in amusement.

 

Draco chuckled softly. “A beater, from the feel of it. She's strong.” He said approvingly.

 

Harry hummed in agreement, laying his hands over top of Draco's.

 

Draco's fingers traced idle circles over the roundness, lulling Harry into a doze. “Are you still awake?” He asked a bit later.

 

Harry stirred, rousing from his half-sleep. “Yeah. Why?”

 

Draco's hips rolled, and Harry felt his hard cock nudge him in the backside. “Are you up to it?” He asked hopefully.

 

Harry smiled and chuckled good-naturedly. “I suppose we can, but I don’t really want to _move_.” He told his husband.

 

“That's fine.” Draco hastened to assure him. “We can stay just like this and I'll do all the work.”

 

“Then go ahead.” Harry told him.

 

Draco grabbed Harry's wand from the bedside table and lubed his fingers, then slid the skirt Harry was wearing up and slid a finger in. “I really like that you take off that damnable underwear when it’s just us. Makes for easier access.” He purred.

 

Harry laughed, the noise turning into a moan as Draco teased at his prostate. “Mm. Saves on time, at least.” He agreed.

 

Draco quickly worked him open, then lubed himself and slid in, both teens moaning at the feeling. “Merlin, you always feel so good around me.” Draco said, hands grasping his hips and gently urging him to move.

 

Harry rocked his hips languidly, little sighs and moans falling from his lips.

 

Draco reached around and closed his hand around Harry’s cock, stroking him slowly. “So hot, so tight.” He breathed, then nipped Harry's earlobe before sucking it into his mouth for a moment. “So _perfect_.” He added, following the pronouncement with a particularly hard thrust that rocked Harry forward and made him gasp.

 

Draco stilled at the sound. “Too much? Did I hurt you?” He asked.

 

Harry shook his head. “No, but you made Carina kick me in the spleen, or something. Little blighter.” He muttered.

 

Draco chuckled, bringing his other hand back to Harry’s belly. “Stop hurting Daddy.” He said. “He doesn’t deserve to suffer from your tantrums until you can throw them in person, young lady.”

 

“Mummy.” Harry corrected.

 

Draco huffed. “ _Mummy_ , then. Whatever.” He muttered.

 

Harry chuckled, but it turned into a moan when Draco started moving again.

 

The door to the bathroom opened and Pansy came in. “I’m watching, since you two have no concept of _silencing charms_.” She snapped, crossing her arms over her chest.

 

Draco grabbed Harry's wand and pointed it at her, then asked Harry, “Should I curse her blind?”

 

Harry shook his head. “She did warn us. Several times.” He turned to her. “Sure you want to watch?”

 

Pansy’s eyebrow nearly hit her hairline. “You'll _let_ me?” She asked dubiously.

 

Harry pushed back against Draco, then answered, “I’m too horny to stop at this point, and you're already _in here_ , to boot.” He grinned at her. “But please cast a silencing charm so we don't end up with Millicent in here, too.”

 

Pansy grinned and cast the charm. “Please, _do go on_.” She said eagerly.

 

Draco began moving again, faster this time, purposefully working to bring Harry off. He had no idea what had prompted the sudden decision to engage in exhibitionism, but he was going to take the opportunity while he had it.

 

Harry moaned and met his movements, shamelessly putting on a show, arching back and displaying his body to advantage.

 

They moved together, rushing toward their peak, Pansy watching with eager eyes, taking in the entire tableau, likely committing it to memory.

 

Harry came first, crying out and coming hard, setting Draco off with him.

 

The blond bit down on his husband’s shoulder to stifle his own cry.

 

Pansy smiled slowly, licking her lips. “That was wonderful, boys, thank you for letting me watch. It'll be our little secret.” She assured them. “Have a good night.” She said brightly, then left them alone again.

 

Draco let out a soft laugh.

 

“Can’t believe I just did that.” Harry said in amusement.

 

“You can cross out another item on your kink list now.” The blond said lightly.

 

“I’m getting into pyjamas, and going to bed. An early night will probably do us _both_ a _world_ of good.” Harry declared, getting up.

 

Draco just shucked the rest of his clothes and pushed them off the bed.

 

Harry grinned. “Slob.” He said.

 

“Malfoy.” Draco corrected. “That's what house-elves are _for_ , love.”

 

Harry just shook his head and got in bed, curling around his husband. “Good night.”

 

“Sleep well, my love.” Draco said softly.

 

*****

 

“I got permission.” Draco said as he re-entered the common room.

 

Harry frowned. “For...?”

 

“To visit Windhaven, and make sure it’s ready when we need it.” Draco told him, sitting next to his husband.

 

Harry's mouth fell open. “When?” He asked.

 

Draco smiled. “Two weeks. Next Hogsmeade weekend.”

 

Harry hummed. “I had no idea that was _allowed_. To be honest, I had no idea you could leave Hogsmeade at _all_ until you took me to that hotel.” He mused.

 

Draco smirked. “That’s a privilege only given to a few. The heads of old families are allowed leeway when courting or moving homes. It’s an archaic law that not many benefit from, but with Father out of the picture, I _am_ the Head of Malfoy, so I have access to perks most others, you included, don't.”

 

“But I’m coming with you, right?” Harry checked.

 

“Of _course_. It’s your right as the Lady of the Manor to meet the house-elves, begin ordering them about, and inspect your new home. We'll both be going, and it will be just us two.” Draco promised.

 

Harry smiled. “I like the sound of that.”

 

“I thought you might.” Draco said.

 

“Where is it?” Harry asked. “Is it in Britain, like your Manor?”

 

“Wales, actually.” Draco answered breezily.

 

Harry frowned. “Why Wales? Your family is _English_ , aren’t they?”

 

Draco chuckled. “Windhaven is not originally a _Malfoy_ property. We absorbed it through a Malfoy man marrying the last female heir of the Kemble family. They had two, but one is old and crumbling. Eventually, we can rebuild, if we want, but I don’t see the need to right now.”

 

“Oh.” Harry said. “Is it isolated?” He asked. “I'm not sure I want our children to grow up without neighbours, without _friends_ nearby.”

 

Draco grinned. “It’s at the top of a hill, but there is a village at the base, and they speak English there. They can make friends close by. The village is magical, so they won’t have to hide their magic from them. They don’t mind us, as long as we respect them and their ways, they let us be and give us our space.” He told the other teen. “You'll like it there, I think. It’s beautiful.”

 

“Why is it called ‘Windhaven?’” Harry asked curiously.

 

Draco chuckled softly. “The area atop the hill is very windy, and can be downright chilly in every season but summer. But the house is aptly named. It’s very warm and the windows are extra thick, so it truly _is_ a haven from the wind and the cold. Warming charms will become your friend while outside, but You’ll be unable to resist going out, even with the chill, because the grounds and gardens are _spectacular_. And there are deer that are very friendly. Might come right up to you and accept food straight from your hands. At least, they did to me when I was young. They never liked Father, though.” Draco said with a laugh.

 

“Can’t imagine why.” Harry muttered under his breath.

 

“Come on, let's get into the room and start deciding what to bring over when we go. Might even be time for a quick tumble before dinner.” Draco added with a leer.

 

Harry swatted his arm. “There are _children_ present, you pervert!” He hissed.

 

“And most of them know _exactly_ what I’m talking about. Don’t be such a prude.” Draco shot back.

 

“Ah, young love.” Pansy called out after them. “It’s great to see it flourishing.”

 

Draco flipped her off as he followed Harry into the room.

 

Harry snorted. “Really, though, we’re an unlikely pair, but I can’t imagine being with anyone else now.” He mused.

 

Draco scowled. “Good. Don’t.”

 

Harry rifled through his wardrobe. “I suppose we really should take the wedding clothes so that they don’t have to come with everything else and get wrinkled or ruined.” He said.

 

Draco nodded. “Good idea.”

 

Harry pulled out Arabella's scandalously short yellow dress and flushed. “Er, and this. I'd never wear it at school, I don’t know why she made me bring it.”

 

Draco eyes lit up. “I could kiss her right now. Put that on. Then, I’m going to take it off of you. With my teeth.” He purred.

 

Harry flushed and began changing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And the next chapter is planned! Thank you to everyone that made suggestions, they helped out a lot! But I am always in the market for more! If you have questions, ask away, it gives me something to write about, too. Suggestions are still welcome, and I will hopefully get this back on track from here!


	8. Windhaven Part 1

Draco turned to catch Celeste as she stumbled out of the Floo. “Easy, lover. Don’t fall.” He said in amusement.

 

Celeste glared at him. “Oh, ha, ha. You _know_ I don’t Floo well.”

 

Draco smiled. “Which is why _I_ always go _first_.” He pointed out. “That way when you come through, I’m here to catch you.”

 

“I'd like to see you ‘catch’ me when I’m as big as a house.” Celeste muttered grouchily.

 

“We won’t Floo when you're that close to birth. That’s what Portkeys are for.” Draco said.

 

Celeste huffed. “I hate those _more_.”

 

“Hello. Who're you, then?” A young man at a nearby table asked curiously.

 

Draco turned and smiled at him. “We're the owners of Windhaven. We're checking to make sure it’s ready for us when we finish school.” He explained.

 

The young man made a face. “You're the _Malfoy_ boy.” He said in distaste.

 

“Yes, but I’m not my father. How do you know of him?” Draco asked.

 

“My dad had some dealings with him last time he was here. Nasty man.” The young man spat, then sighed. “ _But_ I’ll reserve judgement on _you_. Might be an improvement.” He said. He stood and held his hand out. “Jeremy Hughes.”

 

Draco shook his hand and smiled. “Draco Malfoy. This is my wife, Celeste.”

 

Jeremy turned a bright smile on Celeste and took her hand, kissing the back and bowing. “Pleasure to meet you. You're a lucky man, Draco.” He said.

 

Draco chuckled softly. “Oh, trust me, I know.” He agreed.

 

Celeste huffed. “Pleasure. But, Draco, we _are_ on a _time limit_.” She reminded him. “And I’m going to want the full tour _before_ I have our daughter.”

 

Draco smiled. “Right. We have to be off now. Feel free to send an Owl, you'd be the perfect person to show us around the village when we properly move in. I haven’t been out this way in _years_.” He said.

 

Jeremy nodded. “Sure thing. You get out… Mid-June?” He checked.

 

Draco nodded. “Celeste will need time after the birth to recover, but we should be up to venturing out around the middle of July. Will that work for you?”

 

“Sure.” Jeremy answered easily. “Just pick a weekend, and I'm all yours.”

 

“We'll be in touch, then.” Draco said, taking Celeste’s hand and leading her out of the bar.

 

They wandered through the small village and came to the base of a hill.

 

“There it is.” Draco whispered.

 

Celeste looked at the large Manor atop the hill and blinked a few times, speechless.

 

“Well?” Draco prompted.

 

“It's _huge_! We don’t need _that much_ space!” She said in alarm.

 

Draco chuckled. “We'll do the abbreviated tour. I'll show you around the wing we will be using, the pool room, ballroom, dining room, and library. The rest can wait until you are rested after having Carina.” He grinned widely. “That way, you can have the pleasure of exploring like I did when I was little.”

 

“Sounds like fun.” Celeste said with a smile.

 

Draco kissed her hand, then gave it a tug. “Come on; let’s go get you acquainted with your new home and your elves.”

 

Draco brought her to the gates and keyed her into the Wards. “There. You're officially welcome here. Now, the grounds are extensive, and there are deer in our forest, but you can explore them and the gardens on your own. The house is more pressing.” He led her up the few steps to the front door and let her in.

 

The inside was beautiful. Not quite as grand as Malfoy Manor was, though. The floor in the entryway was stone, but it was something other than marble. “What are the floors made of?” She asked.

 

Draco smiled. “It’s called terrazzo. The parlours and most other rooms are carpeted, of course, but here, it's all stone. It’s the same in the dining room and the ballroom. Be careful not to fall here.”

 

Celeste nodded thoughtfully.

 

Draco led her into the receiving room, which boasted a huge oriental carpet and likewise huge fireplace. “This is where anyone Flooing in will be deposited. We can Floo _out_ from anywhere, but if we Floo _back_ , this is where we will come out as well. You will be given a portkey ring that will take you directly to the Master bedroom, the most heavily-Warded room in the house.”

 

Celeste eyes widened. “Why not the—"

 

Draco cut her off. “Love, the nursery and the Heir’s bedroom connect _to_ the Master bedroom, and share the Wards. We can also add more rooms under those same Wards, with a little effort, so long as they connect to the rest. We could encase the _entire_ wing if we need to. That's ten bedrooms, excluding ours. I really don’t expect to have _ten_ children, or, Merlin forbid, _more_.” He said, amused. “Four or five would be plenty.” He finished.

 

Celeste nodded. “So those Wards are separate?” She asked.

 

Draco nodded. “Yes. We _cannot_ add anybody not of blood relation _to_ them, anyone who comes to visit will have to meet us outside of that wing. But blood family will be _utterly_ protected there.”

 

“What about _me_?” Celeste asked. “I’m _not_ a blood relation.”

 

“You're bonded to one by soul-bond. The Wards will recognise you.” Draco said flippantly.

 

“So if we weren't soul-bound, I wouldn’t be able to share your room?” She asked hesitantly. “What about Narcissa? You said you've been here _before_?”

 

Draco smiled a bit sadly. “Mother roomed in a different room in this wing while we visited. By then, she and father were already seeing other lovers. There was very little love there, in the end.”

 

Celeste paled. “You would have made me sleep _alone_? Without you?” She asked in a disbelieving whisper.

 

“No, of _course_ not!” Draco denied her whispered accusation hotly. “If we hadn't been able to soul-bond, I would have insisted we move into _another_ home! There's Moonrun Manor, in France, as well as two smaller chateaus, either of which could have suited our needs, for _now_ , and there’s also a medium-sized villa in Italy, that father bought when I was thirteen so I could have somewhere to visit with Blaise from. We stayed there all summer that year.” He said, smiling as he remembered the trip fondly. “This is the only home we have with _those_ particular Wards.” He explained. “But it _is_ the safest, for that reason.”

 

Celeste sighed. “Right. Alright, then. Lead on.” She said.

 

Draco led her out of the room and back through the entryway, down a short hallway and into the dining room.

 

Celeste gaped at the crystal chandelier, the pride and joy of the previous occupants. “Bit ostentatious, isn’t it?” She indicated the thing.

 

Draco smiled. “ _Is_ it? I've always liked it.” He teased.

 

Celeste rolled her eyes.

 

“Since we’re here, though…” Draco cleared his throat and called out, “Tissy, Tipple, Minsy, to me!”

 

Three elves popped into the room, all wearing light blue pillowcases. They bowed to Draco and one of them announced, “There bes a new elf, Master Draco! He be needing a name!”

 

Draco frowned. “You bred without permission?” He asked.

 

The elf that had spoken, who seemed like a girl, started pulling on her ears. “Tissy is _sorry_ , Master! Old Masters didn’t care if new elves were born, they just named them when they were old enough to start work! Wes didn’t know if it was still okay or not!” She looked down at the floor, dejected, then mumbled, “And Tipple bes such a _handsome_ elf.”

 

Draco laughed. “That's fine. Let's see this new elf, then.” He said.

 

A small pop, and there was a slightly smaller elf appeared.

 

Draco hummed. “And how old are you?” He asked.

 

The elf beamed at him. “I is two years old, Master! I is old enough to work!” He said proudly.

 

Draco turned to Celeste. “You can name him, love.”

 

Celeste frowned. “What kind of name do you give to an _elf_?” She asked.

 

“Something easy. Two syllables works best.” Draco answered.

 

Celeste hummed. “Skittle.” She said, unable to come up with anything else.

 

“That works.” Draco said. “Now, Skittle, you will shadow Tissy as she cleans the Master suite, nursery, and Heir’s bedroom. Then you will take over that wing, and clean the rest of it. That area will be your main duty, but near mealtimes, you will join the others in the kitchen and help them cook. Minsy, there is to be a baby.”

 

Minsy smiled and nodded. “Minsy can see, Master! Will Minsy be caring for baby?” She asked eagerly.

 

“Yes. When she comes, she will be your responsibility whenever Celeste needs some time off. Your Mistress is your responsibility until the baby comes, though. Serve her well.” Draco said firmly. “Skittle, when the baby is born, you will shadow Minsy and learn how to tend to a baby. There _will_ be more.” He said, almost a warning. “You will care for the next.”

 

Draco turned to the last elf. “Tipple, you will help out wherever you are needed most. Once the wing we intend to use is clean, you will only need to keep it tidy. The rest of the house will not see much use, just keep it dust-free and safe. One elf must be in the kitchen at all times, in case one of us gets hungry at a time other than mealtime. That will mostly be you. Obey my wife or face my wrath. You may all now get to work.” Draco finished addressing them. He turned to Celeste. “Anytime you need something, Tissy is the head elf, she will deal mostly with our requests, unless you are pregnant, in which case, Minsy is your personal elf. She was Ellie’s help when I was little.”

 

Celeste nodded. “Alright. Where to next?”

 

“The ballroom. This way.” Draco led her down a small hallway, passing a few parlours on the way.

 

“Yellow parlour, cream parlour, a study.” Draco said, pointing out the rooms as they passed. “None of them are likely to see much use, unless we have a party here. Here is the ballroom.” He opened the large double doors and they walked in.

 

It was a large room, boasting more terrazzo flooring and walls, with a large, stained-glass representation of a peacock.

 

Celeste turned to Draco, a brow raised. “What's with the peacock?” She asked.

 

Draco laughed. “We can replace that with a stag, if you like. The peacock was my Father’s Patronus.”

 

Celeste made a face. “What’s _yours_?” She asked.

 

“Antipodean Opaleye.” Draco said, looking at the peacock. “Not _nearly_ as impressive as stained glass.” He murmured.

 

Celeste hummed. “Shall we move on?” She asked.

 

“Yes, let’s. Next two rooms are on the opposite end of the ground level.” He said, leading her out of the ballroom and toward the other end of the house.

 

They crossed the house, Celeste taking in the surroundings as they walked. The house was beautiful, but most of it was an understated elegance, not a brash flaunting of wealth like Malfoy Manor, but rather a quiet assertation that whoever lived here was well-to-do, for sure, but didn’t need to scream it to the heavens.

 

Celeste rather liked it here.


	9. Windhaven Part 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long wait! 
> 
> This chapter is for Alanna_Rose, whose awesome comment reply kicked my stubborn ass into gear! 
> 
> I have a vague idea for next chapter, but unless you want APiLC getting five more updates before then, suggestions are welcome. You've all seen what happens without them. I get VERY distracted.

Draco led Celeste into the library. There were hundreds of books, mostly light magic, a few grey, and two books of blood magic, one of potions and one of Wards, but it was a much _tamer_ library than Malfoy Manor boasted. “This is a lighter collection than the Manor has, but it should suit anything _you_ plan to do just fine, all the same.” He said, wrapping an arm around her waist and pressing a kiss to the side of her head.

 

Celeste smiled happily. “So long as I don’t intend to become the next Dark Lord—or Lady—you mean.” She teased.

 

Draco smirked. “Let's leave the Darker aspects of magic to _me_ , shall we? I am more suited to it. While I like you a _little_ corrupt, I prefer to keep your goodness and generosity as they are. If I didn’t like you the way you are now, I would not have married you.” He ushered her out. “Let’s check out the pool.”

 

They headed down the hallway a little more and came out into a huge room with an in-ground pool—impressively, it was Olympic-sized—and a large hot tub.

 

“You can’t use the hot tub while pregnant, I believe, but the _pool_ shouldn’t hurt the baby. It's heated by magic, kept at a nice 65 degrees year-round. Cool, but comfortable.” Draco said lightly. “There are bathing suits in those rooms,” He pointed to rooms marked boys and girls, “But we will buy you some new ones. The suits already here are sanitized every time they get used, but I have my own, and so should you.” He said firmly.

 

Celeste nodded. “I don’t like the idea of wearing something someone else had against their privates. Never have.” She agreed.

 

Draco chuckled. “I don’t blame you. Now, I’ll show you the wing we will be staying in. The elves should have at least the Master bedroom cleaned by now.” He said, leading her out of the room and back to the entryway of the house, where the stairs were located. They went up the stairs and took a left, heading down a hall interspersed with doors. The Master bedroom was the third to last door in the hall, and Celeste felt the tingle of the powerful Wards as they passed through them.

 

“Blood Wards.” Draco explained at her shiver. “Strong ones. These past rooms are only for family. No one else can get to them. Not even the French branch of the Malfoy family can pass them. Only those that hold the bloodline of Aneira Malfoy nee Driscoll can get through them. We will be safe here.” He assured Celeste.

 

Celeste nodded as they passed into the first room.

 

It was huge, and the bed was covered in a thick black comforter with a silver Malfoy crest on it. The drapes around it were also silver, and there was a nightstand by both sides of it.

 

There was a desk in the corner, and a wardrobe along one wall. It was surprisingly bare, but Celeste just assumed Lucius had spent more time in another room, and didn’t need many accoutrements in this one.

 

Draco looked around. “This used to be Father's room.” He murmured. He bared his teeth at an inkwell on the desk and snapped, “Tissy!”

 

The elf popped into the room. “Yes, Master?”

 

“Take that inkwell—and anything else Dark—out of this room and store them in your old master’s study. I will sort through the things later.” Draco ordered.

 

Celeste frowned. “What was that about?” She asked.

 

“I won’t have you hurting yourself or our child.” Draco said flatly as the elf proceeded to remove seven innocuous-looking items.

 

Celeste nodded. “I appreciate that.” She said.

 

Draco huffed. “I do need to _keep_ the inkwell, though, there are certain times when writing in blood is required by some of our business contacts. The inkwell fills itself with the blood of anyone who touches it.” He explained.

 

Celeste shuddered. “Horrible.” She murmured.

 

“Some of those artefacts do _far worse_.” Draco warned lowly.

 

“Thank you for removing them before I hurt myself. Or Carina.” Celeste said softly.

 

Draco smiled. “ _Speaking_ of our little Cari, let’s take a look at the nursery.” He said, walking to a door in the wall and opening it.

 

It led to a yellow room, with a changing table and crib, both in white, and a small wardrobe against one wall. There was a dark rocker in the corner, where Celeste could sit and nurse, or simply enjoy being in the presence of her baby. In the corner across from the rocker, there was a toddler bed.

 

“She'll stay in here until she is five, then she will move into the Heir’s bedroom. Or we can wait for a boy. Most families do.” Draco said.

 

Celeste bit her lip. “Do we _have_ to wait for a boy? Can a girl inherit?” She asked.

 

Draco smiled. “Of course she can.” He assured Celeste. “We’ll need a boy to carry the _name_ forward, but an heiress is acceptable by the Malfoy family.”

 

Celeste smiled. “Good. How _ready_ is the Heir’s bedroom for a new occupant?” She asked.

 

Draco flushed. “Ah, not at all, I’m afraid. It will be _cleaned_ by the elves, but _we_ need to remove all of my things that I intend to keep.” He explained. “But there is plenty of time for that.”

 

Celeste laughed softly. “Let’s see the room, then. I may be able to help once we move in.”

 

Draco showed her the room.

 

It was _huge_ , as big as the Master bedroom, and had personal touches from Draco’s youth everywhere.

 

“This will take some work.” Celeste murmured.

 

Draco nodded, wrapping his arms around her waist and pressing against her back. “It will. I will do most of it, but if you want to help, either once you’ve had Carina or before, I will have no problems with that. Just as long as you make sure not to overexert yourself.” He added firmly.

 

Celeste wandered around, looking at all the little things of Draco's. There were pictures, a few brooms and servicing items, a practice snitch and several other odds and ends. She smiled at all the little hints of what her husband had been like as a child. Spoiled rotten, obviously, but otherwise normal.  

 

She found a book sitting by the bed and smiled, picking it up. The title read, “Harry Potter—the story of the boy behind the myth.” She showed it to Draco, looking supremely amused.

 

Draco flushed. “Yes, I wanted to know everything about you. It's full of lies, of course, but I didn’t know that.”

 

Celeste chuckled, setting it back down. “I think it’s time for lunch now.” She said.

 

Draco nodded. “Let's get you down to the dining room, then. Unless… would you like to use the breakfast nook near the Master room?” He asked.

 

“That sounds cosy.” She said happily. “Let's see it, then.”

 

Draco led her out of the room and down a narrow hallway at the end of the hall.

 

They came out in a small, circular area with a table that seated three, four at a stretch, and had floor-to-ceiling windows that made up two thirds of the area. It was bright and cheerful. “This is very nice.”

 

Draco smiled proudly. “It’s all one-way glass. We can see _out_ perfectly, but no one can see _in_.” He told her.

 

“Convenient.” Celeste murmured. “Shall we dine naked, then?” She teased.

 

Draco smiled. “I’m afraid the house-elves would be _quite_ scandalized if we did that.” He said.

 

Celeste laughed softly. “You’re probably right.” She agreed. “Let's eat here.”

 

Draco called a house-elf and ordered them lunch—quiche and sparkling grape juice.

 

“I really do like it here.” Celeste said as they waited for their food. “This will be a good place to live; for our children to grow up in.”

 

“I’m glad you approve. I'd never ask you to live in a place you didn’t like.” Draco said. “But I definitely don’t want to live in Malfoy Manor with Mother there. Visiting is one thing, living with her quite another.”

 

“It wouldn’t be as much of a problem if you'd _lock your door_.” Celeste said reproachfully.

 

Draco smiled. “Yes, but we won’t have that problem here. Even if I do decide to leave doors unlocked.”

 

“Until our children start walking.” Celeste pointed out.

 

Draco frowned. “Good point. Perhaps I _should_ get into the habit.”

 

Celeste smiled as their food arrived. “Yes, you should.”

 

They ate, then went and put the few things they'd brought with them into the wardrobe in the Master bedroom. It was nice to finally have a place of their own, and both of them headed back to school with smiles on their faces.

 

When they got back, Pansy and Blaise waylaid them.

 

“Well?” Pansy asked impatiently.

 

“How did you like Windhaven?” Blaise asked Celeste.

 

“It was nice. It’s cold there, though. And aptly named, because the wind is _wild_.” She said with a smile. “But I like it. It will do.”

 

“It will do, she says.” Draco said mockingly. “Love, that house is one of the best in Wales. Give it the respect it deserves, please.”

 

Pansy rolled her eyes. “Oh, hush, you! What are the _family's_ rooms like?” She asked eagerly.

 

Celeste grinned. “Huge. But I like them, there will be plenty of room for our family to grow there. I intend to have as many children as Draco wants. Within reason.” She added as Draco opened his mouth excitedly.

 

He closed it with a snap, then pouted. “No Quidditch team?” He asked.

 

Celeste stared at him in horror. “Definitely _not_.”

 

Draco chuckled. “Well, I'm off to bed. It’s been a long day. Coming?” He asked his wife.

 

Celeste smiled. “Soon, if all goes well.” She answered, taking his hand and letting him lead her away.

 

As soon as they got into the room, Draco laid down on the bed. “You've got a few hours yet. Come lie with me.” He coaxed.

 

Celeste sighed. “Let me undress first. These panties will _rip_ if I’m still wearing them when I change back. I _like_ these ones!” She undressed, Draco watching hungrily. Celeste huffed and waved a finger at him. “Oh, no. You're not topping me tonight. Don't even _think_ it. You, Mr. Malfoy, can wait until midnight!” She told him sternly. “It's _my_ turn.”

 

Draco grinned, rolling onto his back and tucking his arms behind his head. “Well, if you can't wait, I’m here and ready to go.” He offered.

 

Celeste eyed his cock warily. “Yes, I can see that.” She replied flatly.

 

Draco smirked. “I suppose we can always wait, though, until my _wife_ becomes my _husband_. I do so love them _both_.” He said.

 

Celeste chuckled, getting into bed. “Cuddle me. And no letting it _accidentally_ slip in.”

 

“I can wait until you change. I'm in the mood to bottom tonight, anyway. Been waiting a long time.” Draco said.

 

“Oh, yes, five days is _so long_.” Celeste teased.

 

Draco cocked an eyebrow and moved her atop him to look her in the eye. “Well, _you_ try going five days without cock.” He said. At the look in her eyes, he flushed, and amended, “You _know_ what I _mean_!”

 

Celeste laughed. “I love you. Weirdness and all.”  


End file.
